Deadly Rhaspody
by PappyNotPapi
Summary: "One thing about love, is that you find them in the most craziest places. I should know. I've been in it twice. A psychotic crime boss, and the most dangerous man in Gotham. Unfortunately, our love can only go so far. Imgaine. Us. Together. But, it's impossible. These violent delights have violent ends. I wonder how far they will take me and my one true love through this place."
1. Prologue

HARLEY F. QUINN  
 _These violent delights have violent ends  
_ _And in their triumph die, like fire and powder  
_ _Which, as they kiss, consume.  
_ _The sweetest honey is loathsome in his own deliciousness.  
_ _And in the taste confounds the appetite.  
_ _Therefore love moderately. Long love doth so.  
_ _Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow._

* * *

 _ **Thursday, June 9**_  
 _ **Arkham Asylum Correctional Facility**_  
 _ **7:39 A.M**_

" _Come on, Harleen, you know you want to escape the shitty place_ ," The voice whispered in my head for the thirtieth time today and it was only the morning. Well, at least I think it was morning. You could never tell down here. "Why don't you stick to being a fucking imaginary voice inside my damn head, and stop trying to actually control my damn life." I snapped back, looking incredulously insane inside my cell. It was always lonely down here. It's been months since I've last seen any of my friends. A guard hardly comes down here anymore. So, since then, my head has been the only fucker I've been talking to lately. It was only a matter of time before it went silent again. I forced my head to look at the bright window that shined an extremely bright light. The light became condemned by the lipstick paintings I left on the rusted prison bars. Today was June 9, 2017. My special day, my birthday. Now what can a beautiful, psychotic pale woman like me do on her birthday, trapped in a prison cell?

"You could try to escape this terrifying place by making those famous switch blades of yours." The wicked voice said in my head, making my brain slightly expand in frustration. "No, i'm not that type of person anymore!" I grumbled, trying to shut that evil voice up for once. But, as usual, it was fucking pointless.

" _Yes you are, Harley. You're a killer_."

"STOP!"

Then it went silent .My heart became numb again as I saw my attire. A foreign orange jumpsuit that sagged down to the ground, making it more uncomfortable for me to move around my small, cold cell. It was a special day for me, a day that I had to spend, living in this hellhole.

And the worst part of it all, was that Joker left me here. Joker had _left_. He left me here. I knew why—he just didn't love me after all of these—but it still hurt. Why wouldn't he fight for me? Wasn't there something he could have done? Wasn't there a plan for something like this? How could he just leave me here? I wished that I had been smarter about everything. I felt like such a naive little girl and my self-sacrificing, stupid ass just let myself get martyred for the cause.

I hadn't talked to my so called "Puddin" or heard a peep from him in over a year, and my heart hurt every single day. I loved him; I couldn't get over that, but I wanted to hate him with a fiery passion. There were so many things that I could scream and just rip him a new asshole, but where was he?But I was still pissed. If I ever saw the man again, I would slap the shit out of him.

Suddenly, I heard massive footsteps, approaching my revealing cell. Of course, I paid no attention to whoever came to the door. There was mumbling, talking maybe, and then I heard my cell door open, then soon, it abruptly closes. For a moment, it was completely silent. The atmosphere was completely dull, and with the room being silent, I could hear water plucking the floor over and over again. The lights became very dim. Everything around me had gone completely dark. Dark enough for me to become overwhelmed with anxiety and fear. Of course though, I stayed complete still because of my mental illness.

"Whoever you are, you can just leave and let me serve my sentence and die." I whispered into the darkness, not once transitioning my body to turn around and face the mysterious person that lurked within' the shadows. There was another moment of silence,before

the footsteps carried it's slow pace once again, moving towards me. My ears perked up and I immediately pulled my switch blade out that I have been hiding in my jumpsuit, placing myself in a defensive stance. There was a man, a really broadened man, standing there lurking in the shadows.

The figure began to move from his position and emerged from the spot he was in, revealing his face. It was the one and only, Batman. He wore his armor proudly as you could tell it was clearly kind of destroyed. He was a mess. Blood slipped slowly downhis

lips, his chin was bruised, a combination of blue and black. As much I hated to admit it, I kinda felt bad that he had to go through things like this everyday. I scoffed a little at his presence, as I threw the tiny knife next to my small bed.

"Please, don't tell me you're here to pour more salt on my fucking wounds, B-Man."

Batman walked even closer, testing his boundaries. Something about his face was different. He looked pained, and tortured. "No. I'm here for other reasons." He said sternly, facial expressions never changing.

"I have nothing to say to you, Batman." I quickly shoved my vision away from him. I heard his footsteps get closer, steadier until I felt leather hands grip my bare shoulder. " I'm serious, Quinn." he whispered in a hoarse voice. I placed my hand over his to remove it, but surprisingly, never did.

"Why are you here? Just leave me alone so I can rot my ass off here."

"I've come with bad news, Harleen." He said, having a more painful look plastered over his face.

"What is it?" I asked softly, feeling a lump in my heart rise up.

"I've captured The Joker again." He stated bluntly. I sighed in relief, knowing that it wasn't anything major. "Oh, well that's nothing new. He'll just break out and do the same thing all over again. His shoulders slightly slumped down in sadness.

"I don't think so, Harley." He whispered as more blood ooze down his lips, while another trail of blood came down his nose. My heart picked up that lump again. "What do you mean you don't think so" I asked with a hint of fear moving in on my voice.

"The court of the jury has assisted that I must kill him in order to restore peace in the streets of Gotham." My heart stopped, I looked at him, and just processed everything in my mind. Joker dead? I never thought, he could die. But I remained strong,

I didn't shed one tear.

"I know you're not willing to do it, are you?" I said carefully, trying not to anger him. His face went blank, emotionless. "If I have to, I will." he said with no hint of sympathy hidden there. Unfortunately, his question attacked my heart like a dagger.

"If I do kill him, how will you be able to cope or survive this?"

"I will get through it, I love don't need him." I replied with gritted teeth.

"Are you sure, Harleen?"

My lips became pursed together, and I felt my eyes began to well up. I tried with everything I could muster up , but I finally broke down. I cried, I cried because of the abuse I went through, the love I never received, the monster he turned me into.

The palm of my hands were glued to my face as I cried. After spending for what seemed like an eternity of crying, I felt broadened warm steel arms surround my body in pulling me in a soft embrace. I felt my cheeks rest against the metal plated armor as they cooled down under pressure. His gloved hands ran a smooth pattern through my hair, soothing out my emotions. Batman lifted my chin and forced me to look at him. "You have to let him go, Harley. Let me help you. It's not to late. We can fix this together." It was then when I realized how incredibly close were to each other. His lips only inches away from mine as I could feel his breath warm my cheeks.

"How? How can you possibly save me from this?" His face looked like he saw Medusa, his face was stone. That's when I felt his hand begin to creep it's way to my waist as he shoved me closer to him. "Let me in. I'll provide you a wonderful home, and a perfect rehabilitation center. If things go well with Gordon, I'll guarantee your freedom. But you must cut ties with _him_." I looked at his icy cold blue eyes, and saw something I never knew was there, compassion.

I sighed as I ran my index finger along his jawline. " I believe it's far too late for me now. Why would you risk everything just to save someone who has caused nothing but chaos in your life?"

"There's good in everyone. And I see it in you." He whispered. For a moment, we remained in a weird silence, staring at each other's eyes. It wasn't a frequent thing but at least he didn't pull back when I tried so I took the opportunity.

Before I could compromise what was happening, I stood on my tip toes and melded my lips to his softly at first and then more surely after he placed a more firm grip with his hands on my hips. My fingers went into to the back of his mask that felt like strong rubber and his blood had a strong taste of saltiness on his lips that normally repulsed me but on him, it was inviting.

We kept the kiss slightly chaste with no tongue, just enjoying our mouths on each other. I think I heard him grunt but that was possibly right. He didn't seem like a moaner.

He eventually rested his forehead on mine, "We cant. I cant."

"Why are you trying to push me away?"

"I'm trying to warn you." I think I heard a detection of sadness in his voice.

"I think I'll be fine." I whispered to him and placed my kisses on his lips a couple of more times before pulling back.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this..."

I looked at him strangely because for some reason, he came across like he was actually trying to keep me away from him. It was like he was scared of something.

"It's okay. I'm not afraid of you." I kissed him again.

"You should be." He couldn't keep his lips off of my skin and placed them on my neck.

"I'm not."

"I don't want to hurt you."

The blood in my veins beat a little faster as he said those words to me.

I don't want to hurt you.

I took in what he said but I couldn't let myself believe that. I would get hurt no matter what because he was Batman, savior of Gotham. I was Harley Quinn, and I was the queen of crime. It would never work out. And after he got what he hunted me for, he would leave me alone to my nightmares and I could go back to normal. I needed to go back to _my_ normal.

"I know you won't. I just want to be with you. Just for tonight. Don't push me away." I said as sincerely as possible, trying not to cry at the fact that after this, I would never see my brown eyed man again.

I took my chance and kissed him with more force than we had been using the past couple of days. This time, unlike the last few gentle kisses, our tongues clashed together in a vicious dance and I let him dominate as he swept his through the inside of my mouth.

I had never been kissed like this before and it was intensely erotic with Batman while still being slightly sad because I knew that I was going to have to give this entire experience up shortly.

The palm of my bare hands gripped the back of his mask as he lifted me up, putting my back to the bars with one quick stayed connected and I didn't open my eyes, trying to save the taste of him on my lips.

"Are you sure about this?" He grumbled between our lips.

"We both know how this will end." I repeated my mantra out loud. His breath was cool and refreshing, almost like a peppermint.

He nodded as he trailed his fingers down the side of my neck, I couldn't help the shiver that went through me when he skimmed the side of my breast. It was an intoxicating feeling that I never wanted to quit.

I kept my eyes closed so I didn't have to be hit by his bright blue orbs.

"I've waited long enough to take you as mine" I felt his lips against my ear. "My body craves for you... only you" I moaned in response.

He ran one finger along the contours of my neck and collarbone, "Keep your eyes closed." His voice was nothing more than wind but it was speaking volumes.

I felt him move away from me then. I could hear the faint sound of a robotic like sound, zipper and the shuffling of clothes. I kept my eyes shut tight and was left standing in the room with nothing to hold or feel but the rusted cold bars.

He was at my side in an instant.I gasped when his hand made contact with my left breast that was covered with my shirt but I still felt the fire from his touch..

My body arched at the touch, but his hands left me too soon.

I kept my eyes shut, and it pained me that I had to keep my eyes closed.I felt myself getting wetter at the thought of what he was going to do. I heard him groan from behind me.

His nose was grazing the pulse point of my neck and his hand grazed the skin of my stomach as he lifted my shirt slightly. It was then I realized, his mask. It was off. I could feel his forehead and cheek rub against my hair while he touched me lovingly.

Should I keep my eyes closed, or should I open them and see who's that beautiful man behind the mask?

But my train of thought stopped cause I jumped when I suddenly felt his hand inside of my prison jumpsuit but still outside the cotton of my other hand quickly skimmed down my stomach. He didn't give me time to breathe but I wouldn't have been able tobecause

I was more focused on his nose that was running up and down my neck. I moaned in anticipation as he continued his work.

His hand that was in my jumpsuit, left. I almost protested until it dove under my panties without hesitation.

I hissed in pain and pleasure when his finger quickly thrust up inside of my body with no head rested on his broadened shoulder behind me as we continued to stand. I didn't know how much longer my legs were going to keep me up.

I cried out in loss when he removed his finger.

I was suddenly lifted off of the ground and felt the coldness of the prison bars on my back. My eyes were still closed, from his command but also because I was trying to remember this for the rest of my life.

I had never experienced this touch in my life but he was bringing out feelings in me that I had never thought possible.

His long fingers began undoing the zippers and button on my jumpsuit with quick and nimble motions. They slid down my body easily, leaving of me in nothing more than my dirty tank top and panties. He quickly released my chest from its prison as he relieved me of my tank top. It came off of my body without problem and was flung onto the floor.

He moved his body in front of me and climbed between my legs. He held my hands above my head in a vice grip that kind of hurt but felt good at the same time, "You're mine for the night." He kissed my neck and sucked, "Say it."

"I'm yours." I panted, my breathing coming harder. I felt his lips curve up against my neck. Suddenly, I felt my eyes being covered up by something, as if it were to be a refreshing breath washed over my face as his lips claimed mine with force. My lips had a mind of their own as they responded to him willingly. I could feel that his kisses were desperate and full of passion that I didn't think any lesser man could hold.

I started to struggle to get my hands free. I wanted to pull him closer but he wouldn't let me budge. It was a wonder that he could hold both of my hands so firmly with just one of his but I shouldn't have been surprised.

I arched my back and moaned when I felt his tongue make contact with mine. It was like a shock to my system, each of us fighting for dominance though we both knew he would win in the end. When he noticed my breathing was becoming an issue he pulled back.

My breaths ragged as I dragged in much needed air.

He trailed kisses down my jaw. I threw my head back when I felt him lick down the front of my neck, when he got in between my breast he stopped and placed kisses across my chest.

"You don't realize how beautiful you are, do you?" His voice was rough and parched.

When he came in contact with my right nipple, I hissed in pleasure. He latched on and swirled his tongue around it before giving a soft nibble. He paid proper attention to that one before he moved on to my left nipple. After they were both pebbly and sufficiently hardened, he let his kisses travel down again.

He continued his trail down my stomach with wet lips that could probably suck the nails out of a floorboard. At this point, my hands were free but I wouldn't dare move them.

Before long, I could now feel his breath against my heated center and I let out a weird cry that sounded like a bird being strangled.

I shivered in anticipation when I felt his lips meet my underwear. Batman latched his fingers into my panties and slid them down my body just as easily as my retched jumpsuit.

For a second, there was a moment of silence.

There were no more kisses and no more touches. I could still hear him down there but I was too scared to remove my blindfold to check.

Without warning ,I felt his fingers make their way along my slick folds before he gently entered one into me. I gasped at the coldness, his digit working its way in my hot, wet entrance.

"Oh...oh,God." I moaned, my back lifting off the bars as my hands began finding his hair and my whole body seemed like it was flying. I felt his tongue run along my clit as another finger entered, thrusting their way in and out of me. I began rocking as much as I could against his hand and mouth, trying to reach my orgasm.

Right when I was on the edge he stopped, oh, he was a fucking asshole.

His hand softly touched my cheek, and he pressed his lips against mine once more. "I'm sorry if this hurts." He whispered against my skin, his breath tickling every inch of it,." I couldn't find my voice, but I knew I couldn't deny him anything, especially my body. We were too far gone to back out now, and if I was being honest with myself, would die happy if I spent the rest of my years in this cell, with him by my side.

"I'm sorry beautiful, this is going to hurt." I could feel the head of him at my entrance.

I moaned out when he slowly entered me. I gripped onto his shoulders as hard as I could, letting him fill me inch by inch. I wasn't a virgin but it had been a long time so I was extremely...tender. There was a slight feeling of pain within me but I would die ten times over to feel that every day.

I felt him tense and stop breathing, no doubt due to the sounds I was making.

"Keep going honey. Please... keep going." I ordered.

He pushed forward until we were completely joined. The feel of him inside me was beyond words and pleasure started replacing the pain. The need for release took over. My legs wrapped around him, trying to draw him forward.

He slowly with drew and thrust all the way in. "Wow... His speech was stammered.

I could only pant as an answer.

His movements grew frantic, craving the release we both needed. He rested his head on my shoulder as he continued to move above me with fluid motions.

I gripped onto his hair like it was my line, tying me to this earth.

I lost complete track of time as the feelings in me grew deeper and the heat in my stomach grew hotter. I stopped counting minutes after we got to ten and my whole body was aching to be closer to him, to be filled completely by him.

He thrusted freely in and out of me, ecstasy screaming from every pore of my body. I wanted this to last forever. His breaths became ragged, his movements turning desperate.

"B-Man... Oh god...Please, I'm close, don't stop." I screamed, not embarrassed that he was making me act like a wild crazed animal.

He roared my name as he exploded inside me. My own climax only seconds behind him. I felt him almost still within me but he kept up a constant motion as we both rode out our orgasms to the point of no return.

"Shit." He whispered harshly as his climax took over. I didn't relinquish my hold on him and didn't know what to do.

Was it over? Was all of this over?

He continued to move inside me until my tremors ended.

Batman placed me down to the bed,bringing me on top of him mumbling praises in my ear. Him telling me how beautiful and exquisite I was and me trying to get my breathing back.

After a while, he got up to leave, but my heart wouldn't let him. "Stay.. please." I whispered desperately. I was blindfolded still, so I couldn't see him but I know he wanted to stay with me.

He sighed as he pulled me to his chest.

"Can I see your face?" I asked, still breathing heavily. My hands felt his muscles tense up and bulk in. His hand brushed down my hair and as his lips pressed against my forehead. "In due time, Harleen. In due time." It was then my eyes were began to close under the blindfold, feeling content and loved for once, for the last time.

Just one night. This was the night. The night I fell in love with Batman.


	2. Chapter I

_BRUCE WAYNE_ ** _  
_** _Nothing in all the world is more dangerous than sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity. - Martin Luther King, Jr._

* * *

 _CHAPTER I: Secrets Unraveled_

 _ **June 13 ,2017  
Wayne Manor  
12:40 P.M**_

It's been days since I've last seen Harleen. _My_ Harleen.

I didn't even know what was really going on in my subconscious the whole time my eyes were closed but for some reason, my mind and body were both shut down at the same time. That never happened and it certainly didn't happen anymore now that I was in this business of getting rid of crime.

Finally waking my body systems. I didn't see anything but black. But it was one thing for certain, I missed Harley, bad.

It was just one time and it was enough to make me forget any pain or any idea of the outside world. I could usually fuck all night as Bruce Wayne but with Harleen, I was so worn out, I almost couldn't even stand up. Of course I played it off but I was seriously considering going to the doctor last night because my whole body was shocked into a state that I had never felt before. One time and I was done? What the fuck was up with that?

Harley was such a mystery to me and as much as I wanted to appear like I knew what was going on, nothing was going according to plan when it came to her.

Even in my unconsciousness, I could tell that one night of mind blowing sex wasn't enough. I needed more, I craved more, I wanted more, I wanted her. As much as I wanted this to be like every other time with all of the other women, it wasn't.

Usually, I just fucked and then dropped. It took once before I was able to bounce back and get on with my life. Girls never stayed in my head, they never took over my dreams, they never tried to bore their way into my brain. Well, some of them did but I never let them get past my mental barriers. With Harley, it was all different.

My body felt like it was still a parched man in the desert and I could have drank five gallons of water, but I was still able to feel the pain of a dry throat. I had to have more of her.

I didn't know what exactly I was going to do about her but I was going to fuck until I couldn't anymore because I had to get her out of my system.

If I had to keep her tied up and play a sub/dom game, then that's what I was going to do. Damn it, I wasn't going to let her beat me but at this point, I don't think I was playing games any more. Harley seemed too special to play with and treat like shit.

That being said, that night was one of the most sensual and...natural experiences of my life. I was used to having sex just to feel good being the playboy billionaire and all. But with Harley, it was different. Hell, it was unexpected.

With Harley, I wanted to take my time. She was beautiful in every way, she was just pushed to the wrong edge, and fell for the wrong person.

I didn't feel right with just laying her down on the small bed and having my way. It didn't seem appropriate . She deserved more so I tried to take a breath before I went straight into the sex portion of the night.

I warned her, I tried to warn her. I tried to tell her, it wouldn't end well but damn, she was to beautiful to be denied . Harley didn't seem afraid of me like she should have been. Bruce Wayne was a guy who fucked half of Gotham's richest women. But Batman wasn't a normal, loving person so it was hard for me to even be this open with a woman but Harley just made me feel...different. I didn't know what was going to happen with us but I had to warn her. She needed to know that she would be hurt by me once I dropped her.

But the most weirdest thing was, she was an amazing lover. The second weird thing was, it was just once. It's not like we fucked on a regular.

The way she said moaned, the way her body looked while I was pounding into her, the way her breathing became limited because of me, the way she dug her nails into my shoulders, it was all driving me insane. Harley was now apart of me, driving me insane.

Another abnormal thing that happened that night was the fact that I stayed over. I tried to make it clear when I first met a girl that this was just sex. That night, Harley did that for me but there was a hint of sadness in her voice. She acted like she didn't want to go through with it and to be honest, if she asked, I would have been more than happy to just sit and drink with her.

I didn't like sleeping with people. Not as in a sexual way but in an actual way. I didn't like having women in my own bed while I tried to rest. With Harley, once she asked, I couldn't refuse her and I actually didn't want to leave her, but I did.

But she still changed me, I stayed in bed with her.

She made me do that.

Harleen was forever a part of me.

I was finally able to open my eyes and turned my head to the left and felt the bones crack as I readjusted myself.

My eyes squinted in the light that was trying to peek through the curtains and I tried to see the digital clock on my bedside table. Once my eyes adjusted I almost sat straight up in bed when I saw that it read noon.

"What the fuck?" I muttered and swung my legs over the side, my head spinning from the quick change of position.

I never slept this late, ever, and if I wasn't so mad at myself, I would have reveled in the fact that I had probably slept a good eight hours.

I made myself out of bed and stumbled a little, limping but was able to correct myself easily. I walked around the room, not caring that I wasn't clothed and was surprised when I didn't step over anything. All of my clothes were neatly folded on the chair near the floors were clean of any scrap of clothing.

I pulled on a pair of boxers out of my drawer and then went to the massive marble floors.

I sat on my couch in my boxers and drank first class vodka from the bottle as I watched the sun rise over the Gotham City.

It had been 4 hours since I woke up and I was thinking about going to visit Harley, to apologize. I was gripping the leather couch so hard that if I kept my grip, it was going to rip in my hand.

I laboriously took another drink of vodka that I wasn't even feeling and thought about how fucked up I just left Harley. She knew this wasn't going to end well, didn't? As much as I thought about it, the more I wondered why the hell she was affecting me this way.

The reason I was so pissed was because I never wanted this to end so abruptly. I was supposed to have more time with her, if even only an hour, it would be more time. She was quickly becoming an obsession for me and I didn't know at what point it became more than lust but my body wasn't matching up with my brain...or was it my heart?

" _Oh Bruce, what did you get yourself into._ " I ran my hand over my eyes and sat the bottle down on the million dollar glass table in front of me. Something in me had changed in me since that night, that was for certain but I didn't know. Something me was calling to Harley and it was making me want to just spend time with her like some...lover.

But as you all know, I'm not in any position to give Harley a normal relationship even if I wanted to. She was a young woman who needed to be free, she needed therapy, out there with someone else. The only problem was that I didn't want her to be out there with some other man. Or Joker for that matter.

She was _mine_.

I had never been so possessive over a woman in my life and I couldn't stand it. Harley was mine and there was nothing I could do about it. No matter how hard I fought, she pulled me in.

What did the word lover mean anyway?

There was a knock on the door that could have been an oil drill in my head.

I jumped up so high off the sofa, I nearly flew through the air.

"Master Wayne..." I heard Alfred's voice from the other side of the door, "Master Grayson and I are here."

I went to open the door where they stood, Alfred stood with his hands behind his back, while Dick had a sly smile on lips.

"I'm gonna get dressed," I mumbled, letting them in.

I shut the door and went upstairs. I dressed in a simple pair of black slacks, Armani of course, and a shirt Alfred bought me so I decided to wear it to make him happy. I hated yellow.

I was downstairs ten minutes later with Dick sitting at the island in my kitchen, reading and Alfred going through my non-existent stash of food.

"Master Wayne, I'm starting to worry. I don't know what's been going on with you."

"I'm fine, Alfred." I sat next to Dick.

"You're not fine, look at your skin and bones."

"He's fine, Alfred"

In Alfred's presence, there was only so much lecture I could take.

"This isn't funny."

"You have other heroes to worry about." I reminded him.

"I've already dealt with, Tim said you left last night to go to Arkham Asylum."

"As I always do." I sighed.

"The same prisoner you've been seeing all week?" He raised an eyebrow.

My fingers began to scruffle through my hair, "Who told you?"

"No one told me. I have eyes, Master. You haven't been yourself these past couple of days." Alfred stated, "I don't like it."

"So what?"

"You're acting as if you're seeing someone we won't approve of."

"I'm sure you won't."

"What's her name?" Dick intervened.

"Harley," I answered simply.

There was a moment of silence and I saw the look of horror placed on both of their faces. "Oh no, Bruce. Quinn?! Harley Quinn!"

"It's nothing serious..." I stated before Dick cut me off.

"Nothing serious! Bruce, she's the fucking queen of crime in Gotham. You're the fucking Batman, _savior_ of Gotham. How the hell do you expect this to work?!"

I stood up and looked down at him , giving him a deadly glare. "Stand down, Nightwing!" I yelled, but it didn't seem to change anything. " No, fuck this!" His hand bolded into a fist as he took a strike at me, which I easily dodged. "

Don't this, Dick."I warned him. " No, i'm gonna kick some goddamn sense into your brain." He maneuvered into a fighting stance, and trust me, I knew how this was going to end.

He lunged at me with a flying kick, but I was quick enough to grab his leg in the air and threw him across the room, hearing a snapping sound in the process.

"Ah! You son of a bitch!" He exclaimed, clutching on his leg as he began to cry in pain. Alfred sighed, pinching his nose.

I walked to him and stared at his eyes. "It was only one night, Dick. Nothing more," I explained, lying right at his face. It was so much more than that. I bent down, grabbed his leg and pushed the bone back in it's place. He let out another ear screeching scream before taking deep breaths.

"How long have you been seeing her?" Alfred asked.

"We...don't really see each other in that sense."

"Oh Master Wayne, are you using this girl?

"Of course not..." I stopped him.

"Is she still in Arkham? Will you see her again?"

"I don't know if I'll see her again." I ran my hands through my hair again, "It's...complicated."

"Do you care about her?" Alfred asked simply.

"Yes...no...I don't know..." I stammered.

"Oh, lord" began, "This is Ms. Al Ghul all over again."

"It is not."

"You like her."

"So what, it was just sex."

"And I suspect you have that so now what? She's still under your skin."

"Yes."

"You're infatuated with her."

"Perhaps." I chuckled.

Alfred hitched his shoulders, "It explains your problem."

"I...I don't know how to do this." I pulled at my hair, "I can't be what she wants."

"How do you know what she wants? You've never asked her."

"She's too good for me. I can't hurt her so this is what's best." I sat up straighter, trying to convince myself, "Just sex."

"Just sex or did you make love?" Alfred tapped his fingers on the marble counter top, "I know you Master Wayne, sex isn't your thing."

I didn't even want to think about that. Making love connoted that I had feelings for Harley, feelings that ran deep. The only problem was that I couldn't find any other logical explanation for what was going on with me.

"I can't deal with this." I stammered.

"Did you really think you could live the way you have forever?"

"Yes." I spoke seriously.

Alfred sighed, "Oh Master Wayne, you're so stubborn, perhaps you know what you're doing. I wonder what happened to that little boy who needed help tying his shoes."

"He's long gone."

"So it would seem.."

"I had to change, you know why."

"Wow, this is something new. Ms. Quinnzel has quite a hold on you ."

"Yes, she does." I said shyly. I felt like a fucking bitch.

"Just follow your heart, Master Wayne, it knows what it's doing"

"I can't give her what she wants." I repeated.

"Then give her what she needs."

That was the end of the conversation as Alfred went to aid an unconscious Dick on the ground.

As time passed, I was doing my daily morning exercises as thoughts of Harley slipped into my mind. Oh I missed her.

The massive door to the mansion banged open and I heard Tim's voice followed by Barbara's.

I just wanted a day by myself to sort through my thoughts but of course that wasn't an option in this family.

"Bruce, come on. We've got work to do." Tim said from behind me.

"What's going on." I grumbled, still doing my pull ups on the strong bars, as the giant tire pulled down on my legs.

"Gotham needs us today."

"With what?" I asked.

"Joker's escaped Arkham Asylum."

I let my head look down at them as I held on to the strong metal.

"Joker." I whispered harshly as my hands gripped tighter on the bars.

"You're off this case. Both of you" I closed my eyes, feeling a rush of anxiety run through my body.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so moody?"

"Nothing." It was none of their business anyway.

"Well, I guess we could relax tonight uh, Barbs?"

She had a reluctant look on her face, it was only a matter of time before she exploded. "Bullshit! I wanna help!" I sighed as I dropped down from the bars, unclinging the chains from my legs.

"Not today, Barbara" I sighed as I made my way to the Batcave, brushing right pass her.

After I put on my Batsuit, I left the mansion in my brand new two million dollar batmobile. Whatever Joker was up to, it wasn't anything normal. When has it ever?

After driving for minutes, I pulled up to abandoned underground warehouse near Gotham, spray painted in smiley faces and with carnival music in the background. Joker is definitely here then it started raining and I knew something unexpected  
will wasnear the end.

I reran my engine before driving fastly back to the warehouse and gliding out of the batmobile, clashing into the top window.

I quickly stuck my head up and saw Joker, sitting on a throne of bones while men stood around him, armed with machine guns. His red lips cracked into a wide smile as he began to descend from the throne, walking down the stairs.

"Hello, Bats. Glad you could make it!" He exclaimed with a chuckle.

"This won't take long, Joker. I'm taking you in.."

"Oh, is there a problem?" He asked dramatically

"You're don't belong here, Joker."

"I believe I do, Bats."

"Oh, yeah?" I readjusted my gloves, ready for a fight, "How so?"

"Well, you see Batbrain, I did a little background check, dig up something on Harley's cell so I can break her out." He sighed." But to my surprise, she wasn't alone. You were there, Bats."

My heart stopped, everything started to pace slower around me." What are you talking about Joker?" I asked stupidly. Joker's smile only grew wider as he stared right through my lie. "Oh Bats, our relationship is way better than that, I didn't think you would ever lie to me like this." He said, giving a fake pout followed by a diabolical laugh.

"I'm sure you have something you can hold over my head, don't you?"

His smile returned as his henchmen gave him a tablet, Akrham's security cam's tablet." How did you get that!" He laughed cockily at my surprise. "You should know me better than that by now, Batman."

He then began to walk towards me with the tablet, a revolver in his hand. "Or should I say," He pushed the tablet in my face, making my eyes widen up in fusion. It was me and Harley, the night we made love in that cell, but it was more to it,it revealed something I never thought about, my identity.

The next words that slipped out of Joker's lips made my stomach turn as he moved them to my ear. "Bruce Wayne." This was it, the end. Joker knew that Bruce Wayne, was Batman.


	3. Chapter II

HARLEY F. QUINN  
 _"I used to believe that people are only born once, but now I feel I have been reborn, like I was given a new life. I see myself as a child, full of energy and hope". - Bahman Ghobadi_

* * *

 _ **June 13, 2017  
**_ _ **Arkham City Correctional Facility  
6:59 P.M  
**_

It had four days since I've last seen my caped crusader.

Four days since he left my small prison bed without a single word and I honestly missed him to say the least. I was in closure, moody, had a very bad attitude and didn't really feel like doing anything but sitting in my dirty cell. Unfortunately, prison guards can be such assholes.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was apart of him now.

I was hands down, owned by him. The day after he left, I spent it thinking about what could have been if he had stayed. Would Batman remember me the next day? Would he even care that he had left? Was he thinking about me?

Probably not. Why the fuck would Batman be thinking about me? All he wanted was sex anyway. He was probably fucking his way up and down the East coast of Gotham by now, not a thought in his mind about me or the time we spent together.

That was what hurt the most. The fact that he had treated me just like a piece of shit that fell in toilet. No matter how much I wanted to be in control or how much I wanted to appear strong in front of him, none of that mattered for the simple fact that

I was in too deep.

Three days later and I was sitting in class, worse than I was before all of this happened.

If I had never slept with Batman, I would have been fine and able to live my life in this cell without distraction but now all I saw was that man under the mask. That one night that I had spent with him was both the best and worst. There was no doubt in my mind that Batman was the most amazing lover in the world and even with my limited knowledge on the subject, I was more than convinced that no one was going to live up to him in the future. I was going to be faking orgasms for the rest of my life.

The sex was the best part of the night but all of that was overshadowed by the fact that I was probably never going to see him again.

He wasn't out looking for me and I wasn't in any position to beg him for what, a relationship? Is that what I wanted? The thing about all of this was that he was making me question everything I had tried to stand against. It wasn't like I was some crusader who came here to fight the man or anything. I was just a prisoner who wanted to get freedom and make something of herself. I made a promise to myself to stay focused and not get sidetracked with relationships or things like that.

Did I want a relationship with Batman?

Of course not...maybe...no...yes...

Damn it!

 _"Come on Harleen, you know Bats doesn't do relationships._ "

I looked up at the crown of my head with a small smirk on my lips.

"Should I give you a name up there?"

 _"Call me Violet, everyone up here does._ "

I laughed softly and tried to focus on the picture scribble on the board in front of me as my therapy class droned on.

"Ms. Quinnzel, maybe you can help us with this picture." The dickhead therapist spoke loudly.

"Uh...what?" I sat up straighter.

"The picture, on the board. Do you know the answer?"

I looked at the board and saw a giant ass blob, then smiled.

"Me, my bat, and someones head exploding like BOOM!"

He just gave me a disappointing look before moving on to someone else. Deadshot and Boomerang snickered as they made immature remarks as well.

We were finally able to go after what felt like hours and I put on my cherry lipstick as I walked out into the dangerously cooler air.

I walked through the prison courtyards and grassy quads where men and women were playing cards, dice or fighting. I was done for the day since my counseling class was canceled on account that the teacher got really sick. _Wink,wink_. I went back to my prison cell and waited for the guard to come. I stood patiently waiting for the guard with a weird sense of calm over my body. It was more uncaring than anything else and I felt really sluggish.

After hours of waiting for a guard, I heard massive footsteps on the side of me. "Oh, finally, I thought someone would never..." A lump in my throat had risen, when I saw a guard thrown in front of me, as blood leaked from the corner of his lips. Then _he_ appeared right behind him, stumbling in his walk. "Hello, Harleen." His deep voice cracked as he said my name. He was brutally beaten, worse than the last time I seen him. His armor was completely destroyed, the bottom half of his face was blue and red, a mixture of blood and bruises. His hands were clutching his left rib, as a little amount of blood slowly oozed pass his gloved hands.

"Oh my god, Batman!" I dropped my therapy books and rushed to him as I saw him cough up more blood. He looked at me in sadness, as a small smile crept up to his lips as his dried gloved hands brushed a little hair out of my eyes. "I've.. been missing since you." I clutched on to his hands and gave them a small kiss. "I've missed you too, but what's happened to you?"

Suddenly, before he could speak, our little moment was stolen. Alarms began to blare, guards footsteps were heard all around us as explosions broke through the walls. "We need to move, now!" As his left hand still clutched on to his torso, he grabbed my waist with his other hand and we were running. Running for our lives, running from danger. We reached the main hall that had a gigantic glass window, revealing Gotham City in all of it's beautiful glory. Of course though, you could see red, white and blue police lights in the distance. Our feet began to move towards the exit door but the wall next to us exploded. Batman hurriedly covered me in his cape, protecting me from an harm.

After finally being able to get my vision back, I saw one man that I thought I would never see, never wanted to see again, The Joker. His green hair was greased and slicked back. His red lips were darker than what they usually were, he had on a black tuxedo with a white rose placed on his left pocket. Along with his suit he had a small gun placed in his hands while men stood beside him, being armed as well. Batman could barely move but he surprisingly did, shielding me with his body. Joker looked at us with a devious smile plastered on his face

"Bats, is that you?" Joker pushed his guards out of the way, "I think it is."

Batman held me close. He stood strong and rigid with a hard look on his beautiful face. Or, at least half of his face.

"Oh c'mon Bats, why aren't you talking to me?" He sobbed fakely, "I know you're not still mad at me from earlier. I won't tell anybody who you are if that's what you're worried about."

What? What the hell was he talking about?

"Joker. This isn't a damn game."

"Oh, lighten up, Batsy." Joker laughed lightly as he slapped him on the back, "You fuck a girl one time and suddenly you act like you don't know me anymore."

He knew? How?

Then his eyes landed on mine. "Hello." Joker sang creepily, "Nice to see you again, Harleen. That's what he calls now, isn't it."

"Joker, don't do this." Batman said sternly and stood further in front of me.

"Come back home with me, Harley." Joker ignored him and grabbed my hand. I didn't really know what to do and just looked at him strangely and slight angrily

"Come on Harley, be my property again."

Batman nearly snatched my hand out of Joker's' hastily and I could see him gripping Joker's' wrist and was prepared to snap it like a twig, applying a painful amount of pressure.

"She's not a toy you can play with, Joker." He spoke harshly but still had the face of calm.

"Why, it's not like she's spoken for?" Joker snarled.

"She is now." He squeezed my hand harder, pulling it to his waist. My heart jumped to a million places in the inside of my chest. It was official, I was his.

"How can you two be in a relationship and she doesn't know who you are, Bats. Like I do." Joker smiled as Batman looked shocked, as his grip loosened on his wrist but his hand were still covering mine.

What the hell was going on?

It sounded like Joker knew who Batman was and he's holding something against him.

"Now, there's two things you can do, and your secret will be safe. One or the other. You can give me Harley back.."

"That's not happening." Batman cut him off before he could say anything else. "Or... you could kill for her freedom." Batman's face looked conflicted, and this was not fair at all. Joker knew how much he cared for me but he would have to go against his own law and kill a person, just for me.

"I won't... do it. Harley and I are leaving."

"Very well, I guess you want it the hard way as usual." Joker turned around and snapped his fingers. "Bring her home boys. I look forward to breaking you Bats." With that, he left, leaving his men armed and ready to kill Batman.

"Stay behind me, Harleen. I'll protect you." I hid behind him, waiting for him to take out the armed men. Batman moved quite actively, despite his injuries. He took out two men with one move, leaving three more men to deal with. While I stood there in awe watching him fight, a gigantic man came charging at me, grabbing me in the process.

I was on his shoulder, being rushed away from Batman. "HELP! HELP!." I yelled, trying to catch his attention. Batman stood up from the unconscious bodies, and looked my way.

He sprinted like a fucking beast and picked up a gun in the process.

Once he got a clear shot, he closed his eyes tightly and fired as he shot the back of his knee. He dropped to the ground and I rolled off his shoulder.

Before I could even blink, Batman shoved the butt of the gun so deep into his skull that I heard it crack.

The man yelped in pain and even though he was probably three times bigger than Batman was, Batman was still one of the greatest fighters I've ever seen, and he wasn't gonna lose .

Batman was on top of him and just started throwing punches at his face. He grunted with each punch as he continued to beat the shit out of whomever it was. He grabbed a hard silver metal pipe off the wall. I can imagine how hard that thing is. Batman struck the bastard with so much force that blood sprayed the bottom of his face but he kept bringing the rod down on his body.

There was so much force and anger built inside of Batman. He seemed determined to end his life, I've never seen this side of him before...

The animal in him wasn't stopping and I counted fifteen blows to his skull before Batman had some form of brain function back.

His entire face was a pile of road kill and his head was almost completely severed from his neck, through and through. Besides for the hole in his knee, he didn't have any other bodily injuries minus the problem with his head.

I was winded and the guy was still, deader than a doorknob. This was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen in my life. I had just witnessed, Batman's first kill.

He stood up, his armor and skin ruined with blood and brain matter. He dropped the metal pipe on the ground with a loud bang while chest was heaving like he had just ran a marathon. He turned to me and approached slowly.

"I won't hurt you, Harleen." He held up his bloodied gloved hands and crouched next to me,"Are you alright?"

I nodded without saying anything and blinked a few times, "He um.. he just...grabbed me."

"I know. I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I'm sorry. I've never done... that before" He pointed behind him, "I killed him and I'm so sorry."

I flung my arms around his neck,"It's alright"

"I'm so sorry." He buried his face in my hair, "Don't be afraid"

"I'm not scared of you." I pulled him closer.

"Well, isn't this just...romantic?" A voice said behind us. We slowly moved from our embrace and turned around. There she stood. Guarded with men being padded up with weapons, which were directed to us.

"Amanda Waller." Batman stated harshly. She smiled proudly with her arms crossed."By the gods, Batman. You're on quite an evil streak. First, you have sexual intercourse with a criminal, then you're breaking her out, and worst of all, you caught yourfirst

body." Batman's face became tortured and pained.

" I didn't.. I.." Batman stuttered. I grabbed his arm in his defense. "He's a hero. He's my hero" I stated giving him a small, reassuring smile. His bloodied, pained face gave me a small smile back, but the pain was still there.

"Doesn't matter, you're both going somewhere that requires major security." Guards slowly began to approach us, as we were both backed to the gigantic glass window. Batman looked at me with a stern look on his face," Do you trust me," he asked suddenly.

"Um, yeah." I replied, slightly unsure of my answer. He quickly looked at his wrist and dialed something unknown to my prior knowledge.

He grabbed my wrist and we went through the glass window. The pit of my stomach were moving down to my toes as we were in the air, falling to our deaths. Batman pulled me to his body as we spiraled to the ground. Suddenly, we weren't floating anymore.

We were in a vehicle of some kind. Whatever it was, it seemed very expensive. That's when I realized, we were in the infamous Batmobile.

I was in Batman's lap while he sat in the driver's seat. "Ughh.. Batmobile.. auto-drive back to home base." At first, it was silence until a light blared on the driver's seat. "Of course sir, transporting to location right now." With that ,the Batmobile drove fast and quickly through the prison's parking lot and barged through the main gate. Batman's breathing got slower as he clutched on to his wounds on his stomach. "Bat.. mobile. Contact... Alfred."

Another screen popped up and a slight older man appeared on the screen."Ah, Master.."

"Alfred! I'm not alone," Batman cutted him off as this 'Alfred' spotted me.

"Ah, I see. What do you need, sir?"

"Ready the medical equipment."

"Of course, sir."

The screen disappeared,and we were left in silence. The drive seemed to take forever but that was only because of the long, winding roads we were on. We were about an hour outside of the city when the Batmobile began to slow down, turning into another road that was covered by trees. The car traveled fastly around each turn and we went up for about five minutes before we halted in front of a gigantic steel gate.

Batman leaned out of the car when the roof opened and punched a code into a box. The gates opened down the middle, like something out of a movie and a sprawling estate was laid out before me.

My mouth was dropped the whole time the car pulled up a hill that was the driveway to a massive mansion. There were green fields around us on all sides with the house sitting above everything.

"Is...is this all yours?" I asked, stunned into almost silence.

"Egh.. yes." He groaned, still clutching his stomach.

The tank drove around the house that appeared to go on forever and pulled up to an military based garage.

The garage was humongous, and there were more than one Batmobiles in there, kind of army shit type if you ask me. I wasn't much of a car person but even I could tell that this was a collection that was probably worth billions of dollars. Who was really this man under the mask?

He slowly led me inside the house through the garage when we got out.

Boy, this place was bigger than fucking Daily Planet.

"Al... Alfred!" Batman yelled, through the gigantic house. The old man appeared out of nowhere, scaring me slightly.

"Yes, sir?"

"Is it ready?"

"Yes, through here. Would you rather have Ms. Quinnzel revive you sir?"

"It's up to her."

Alfred looked at me in question waiting for my answer.

"Of course I will."

"Very well, I'll be downstairs sir if you need me."

We had moved to a massive bedroom that could put an apartment to shame. There was a metal patient table waiting on the side of the gigantic bed. He sat down immediately, waiting for me to observe him. It took awhile. He took off his armor, leaving his mask on. Cleaning his wounds did not do easily, but he took it like a champ. Never winced in pain once. Last but not least, it was his face.

"Um, I can... let you clean up your face." I began to walk away, but he stopped me.

"Wait Harleen..." I turned around as he held his hand on my forearm. He sighed slightly before he muttered," Take off my mask, please."I had lost a little of breath as I gave him a confusing look. "It's ok, I trust you." My hands lightly touched the side of his neck as a small sound had occurred. My hands slowly slid up the mask off his head, revealing his face.

My eyes widened in surprise, and my heart went haywire. Bruce.. Bruce Wayne was my caped crusader. His face was beautifully broken, but he was still the most handsomest man I've ever seen.

"Is something wrong?" .

"Fine, you're just.. much better than imagined."

He gave me a smug smile, as my hands brushed down his jawline. "So, Bruce Wayne, why Batman?" He sighed as his hands placed themselves on my waist. " My parents... were murdered right in front of me, as a little boy." My mouth opened wide, I knew they were gone but I had no idea they were murdered.

"Oh, Bruce. I'm so sorry." I stated, kissing his bruised forehead.

"I'm am too, but I have you now. I'm not letting you go"

He gave me a kiss that started off slowly, but soon turned into something more tense.

He leaned up and kissed me with more fervor this time while still being gentle. The electricity between us was as obvious as it was almost painful. The shocks that were flowing through my body were overpowering every other feeling I had, and I could barely keep my mind focused on how this was against the rules.

I exhaled laboriously and placed my hand on his abdomen before digging my nails in his side. I kissed his chest lightly as he gripped my thighs thigh and hooked my leg onto his hip.

"We're going to have to stop soon." I kept kissing his chest.

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Harley."

"Just let me love you, Bruce." I kissed the skin of his supple neck.

Unconsciously or consciously—I wasn't sure which—our fingers began to expertly remove clothing one by one.

I somehow took off his armored leg plates and as he moved closer to me and him pushing me to the bed. My lips immediately found his again, as I used my feet to pull down his armor plates from my body. We lay together for a while on the bed, simply exploring each other's bodies with our fingers, tongues, and mouths. He still had on his boxers, and since he had gotten me out of prison , there was barely any clothing that he had to deal with. I just had on some cotton panties that were so thin, I could almost feel his erection through them.

He moved his head to the side of my neck, before sucking on it lightly.

I moaned, and I began to lose control with each moan I let out. As he continued to suck on my neck, his hands wandered up and began gently kneading my breasts that were waiting for his touch. My hands ran down his back eagerly, and my legs were now wrapped around my waist, pulling him into me. I could feel his excitement against his boxers and couldn't wait to be apart of him again, hoping that he didn't stop me before it got that far.

Taking complete control like I never had before, I pushed him back over so that he was on his back with me on top of him.

"Harley, we can't do this." He stared up at me.

"Why? I can feel you need it." I ran my finger over his erection and he shuddered violently.

Still on his back, I spreaded my legs over his lap wider; he grunted in pleasure.

"You don't know what you're starting, Harley."

"I believe I do, you have to follow my rules now, Bruce. I'm gonna make you mine."

He grunted as his hand gripped my waist harder..

I guess he didn't have as much control as he thought.

I was on a roll, and I could tell he was about to fucking blow, but he kept myself under control so that he could enjoy this.

"Wait," I looked down, "I forgot about these." I climbed off of him and shimmied out of my panties, throwing them on the floor. Then seeing his underwear, I nearly ripped them from his hips, discarding them as well.

"That was fast," He said as I climbed back on top.

"Stop talking," I commanded. "Talking increases your heart rate and we can't have it going crazy."

I reached behind me, taking his large member in my hands. I positioned myself over him—slowly, tantalizingly, teasingly, deliciously— enveloping him in my heat.

He grunted roughly and threw his head back into the sheets. His hands were digging into the flesh of my ass, guiding me down until he was stretching me to the max.

"Stop talking," I repeated, and the roll of my hips was so deliberate that he could feel every inch of my insides. We were moving so alluringly slow that it was almost torturous.

He grunted again, shutting his eyes when I gave him another hip rotation; my pelvis met his. I grabbed onto the headboard, continuing to slide my body up and down over him.

We kept it slow, our pace never reaching anything too hurried or rushed. This was... hot.

When I leaned back, I immediately clutched the foot board of the bed, and my body was now almost completely parallel with his. He was still buried in me, but he had easier access to my bundle of nerves, and the moment he touched me I trembled violently.

He continued my rubbing on my wet slit as I rolled onto his cock, a little harder with each movement and definitely more fiercely. Just watching his amazing body on the bottom of his was the picture of my dreams, and he couldn't stop himself. He exploded deep inside my heat, fluid spilling everywhere. I felt my walls ripple around him and I twitched on the bed as I completely emptied myself.

He kept his eyes closed and rested his head on the pillows, as he prepared his climax again.

I straightened back up a little bit. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me down beside him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Harley?"

"Hm?

"I love you.

"Oh, Bruce. I love you too."


	4. Chapter III

BRUCE WAYNE  
 _"You don't love someone because they're a dream of perfection. You love them because of the way they meet their challenges, how they struggle to overcome. You love them because together, you bring out the best in each other."― Lani Wendt Young_

* * *

 ** _June 14  
_ _Wayne Manor  
7:50 A.M_**

 _The temperature was beautifully warm. Today was a beautiful day in Gotham, crime was forever gone, people were living among each other peacefully. Everything was perfect. Gotham looked extremely beautiful during the day. I know my parents would be extremely proud of me for my accomplishments._

 _"Daddy!"_

 _A high childish voice yelled from behind me. I turned around and saw a young handsome boy making his way towards my feet. He had dark hair and blue eyes, like... me. His jaw had strong features but he had.. Harleen's lips. Was he my son?_

 _"Um, yes?' I asked, clearly unsure of how to answer the young boy._

 _"Me and mommy went to visit your memorial center. You looked so big in your Batman suit, will I be able to become Batman like you did, dad?" He was definitely my son._

 _I bent down and placed my hands on his brittle shoulders,"You can be whatever, you want son." The boy flashed a smile to me and wrapped his tiny arms around my neck. I was reluctant at first, but my arms wrapped around him and lifted him off the ground, clutching him to my chest._

 _"Well, aren't you two just very handsome." A delicate voice said from behind me. My eyes looked over the boy' shoulder's and saw my beautiful Harleen. She wore a lacy gold dress and shiny silver heels, with glasses covering over her eyes. Her lips were red as they were widened in a smile, her hair was hung carelessly over her shoulder while her shiny skin glistened in the sunlight._

 _She walked over to me and our little boy and eloped us with her arms. She gave our son a small kiss on the cheek, making him giggle slightly. "I'm so proud of you, Adam. You're gonna be a super hero just like your father?"_

 _"Yeah, Dad said that I can be whatever I wanted to be when I grow up." Harley looked at me and flashed a beautiful smile. " That's my husband."_

My eyes popped open as I heard a voice say my name.

"Bruce," Harleen purred in my ear, "wake up."

"I'm sorry, Harleen, did I awake you? Go back to sleep."

"I can't."

"Well, try,"

"Bruce," She crawled over me lightly so that we were facing each other again, "I need you"

"I..."

"I need you, Bruce," she breathed on my skin.

She wiggled into my arms, placing kisses on my bare chest. "Please..."

I grunted violently as I was giving into temptation.

I tried to hold off, but we both knew where this was going.

I sighed and laid on my back, spread eagle. "You're going to regret this."

Harley climbed up as her legs widened over my lap. I brought her face down to my lips, making her moan in pleasure.

I rolled us over and pinned her underneath my body. I immediately ground my pelvis against hers as my erection was close to her center. Harleen's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she let out a throaty moan. I kissed her neck and started moving down over her overly exposed chest. Her nipples were hard for me and waiting for attention. My lips began to roam down freely as they reached her nipples. Her moans became louder while her hands gripped my hair.

My hands traveled under the sheet and gripped her ass. I positioned myself right at her wet entrance before I roughly entered her.

She gasped when I did it again, pushing further this time. She needed to be stretched, and Harleen made sure that I was hitting the right spot by rolling her hips into mine. She leaned in close and scissored her legs through mine so that we were entwined, almost one person. Without even having to do any work, I again roughly slipped deep inside her wet folds, both of us letting out a guttural moan at the sensation.

"Aren't you glad I woke you up?" Harleen wheezed and threw her head back, giving me full access to her luscious neck.

"Stop talking," I growled, sliding over the sheets and deeper inside of her. She grabbed hold of my hair, tugging and pulling in a gloriously assertive way.

Our legs were losing circulation because they were so tightly bound and small tingles started creeping over my skin. While thrusting, we held on to each other for leverage and ultimate friction, letting our bodies fall into sexual ecstasy. My kisses traveled back over Harleen's delicate collarbone and pert nipples, making my name fall from her perfect lips.

I knew her body backwards and forwards, so I could estimate when she was close. Her sharp nails started scratching marks down my chest, creating pain and pleasure wrapped into one. She quivered violently as I pounded deeper, skin meeting skin.

Her entire body uncoiled without a word. There were just grunts and whimpers as we both erupted into each other. After our climax, Harley fell right back onto my chest.

"Thank you, Bruce." Her lips met mines once more before she went back to sleep. It took me awhile, but my eyes soon began to shut back down.

 _There she stood back in my vision. She was just so.. beautiful. Her hands cupped my cheek, pulling my lips towards hers. The kiss was somewhat.. normal. I never wanted the feeling to stop. Our lips parted when a voice had yelled between us. "Ewww! Mom and Dad, that's so gross!." Harleen giggled as she cradled Adam in her arms. "Honey, that's what people do when they're in love." , She stated, giving anther smirk in the process._

 _However, Adam's small head cocked to the side in confusion. "What's.. love mommy?" Harleen's smile grew wider as she bent down to Adam's height. "Love is something really beautiful, son. It's the most beautiful thing that can happen in your life. OK sweetheart?" Adam smiled before he wrapped his tiny frail arms around Harley's neck. My heart was warming at the sight. My ravishing wife, and my.. son. This moment couldn't be any perfect._

 _Suddenly, the glass window from the balcony explodes, spreading across the air. My instincts were too quick though. I jumped ahead and covered up Harleen and Adam as glass shards collided with my tuxedo. I could feel Adam's tiny heartbeat go off the radar with every moment passing. I slowly emerged from the ground, bringing Harleen and Adam up with me, before I turned around. The sight I saw made me feel something I've thought I would never feel... fear. It was Joker. It was definitely him. He dragged a corpse his arms while having an diabolical look on his face. Anger and pain began to build in my emotions as I saw who the dead corpse was. It was Superman, bathed in blood and paleness._

 _"Hi there, happy family! Miss me?"_

 _Harleen clutched on to my arms and Adam , clutching as hard as she possibly could." Get out here, Joker. Now!"_

 _His smile grew wider as he dropped Superman's body to the ground, pulling out an explosive RPG out of a bag. He aimed it us, closing one eye down and leaving one up."Smile for the camera, Brucie." He pulled the trigger, letting out an explosive round. I clutched on to Adam and Harleen as I waited for pain to meet us._

I opened my eyes quickly and almost sat straight up in the strange bed until I felt a weight on my chest as it rose and fell. I looked down and saw a naked petite body on top of mine. I suddenly realized where I was and how I got there.

Sweat was covered on my body as I began to steady my heavy breathing. That dream... Superman.. my baby boy, Harleen. What was that? I.. can't...

I looked down again and saw the position I was in.

Harleen was sleeping with me, actually sleeping with me after having mind blowing sex, twice. That had never happened before. My arm was wrapped around her tiny body and I went with my instincts to run my hand against her bare back.

She was so soft against me and I had to remind myself that she was real. She was so.. beautiful. I hate what Joker did to her. It's sickening.

I sighed quietly and Harleen must have sensed my movement because she curled up closer to me, gripping aroud my waist with her fingers. I think I heard her mumble in her sleep but I couldn't be sure. Her head was right under my chin and I could smell the scent of honey as it tempted me. I just wanted to lay here with her, protect her at any cost.

I kissed the top of her head and just let my lips linger there, letting her taste stay with me. I didn't feel like running away or dropping her off on the street. I wanted her to stay.

Starting with my legs, I softly got out of Harleen's grasp, trying not to wake her out of her slumber.. It took half an hour but I was finally able to stand up straight and stretch my still tensed up muscles.

I picked up the my underwear that was placed underneath Harleen's jumpsuit before I went into the gigantic bathroom and looked in the mirror. The massive scars were nearly gone, I looked stronger but still tortured. I left the bathroom and silently went to my walkthrough closet. I helped my self to a Stuart Hughes suit and a Henry Graves watch, followed by a Bloomingdale belt and Armani shoes.

Before I left, I turned back to Harleen and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, "I'll be right back." I said softly.

I went into the front entrance of the mansion before I began to walk my way down into the city, not really feeling like driving. I made it to the grocery store and walked inside and right back out. I walked out of the store with three bags of breakfast stuff and a holder of four coffees. One was black, like I wanted it, but I didn't know what Harleen drank so I got her some options.

I made it back to the manor twenty minutes later and walked inside. When I walked in, Harleen was situated in the living room, wearing my shirt in her cotton panties having a frequent conversation with herself. I guess she was still.. out of it. She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey." I said softly.

She looked at me and let out a breath, "I thought...you left me."

"Why would you think that, I live here."

She shrugged, "I don' t know. It's what you do I guess." She smiled slightly as she wiped her cheeks.

"Were you crying?"

"No."

"I bought you some new clothes. I wasn't gone for long."

"I know you weren't."

"Bruce, can I ask you something?" Harley pulled me down with her on the couch.

"Sure."

"How are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Us, this." She pointed between us, "You don't know how to be a boyfriend, you don't know how to be monogamous, you have never been in this situation before and this is like..forbidden love don't you think?"

I laughed slightly and smiled. Never in my life had a woman made such an impact in my life.

"I can try but like I told you, I can't change who I am."

"I know and I don't expect you to but I need to know... what are we?"

"I don't know, Harleen."

"Can we just...take this slow? I need to know that you won't hurt me and I hate that I'm sounding like some emotional teenager but I don't have a choice when it comes to you. You make me feel like...I'm in high school again."

"Sure. I would love to." I leaned forward and kissed her chapped lips as she pulled me between her legs. For a moment, I layed between her legs while she slowly rubbed her hands through my hair. This moment was solid, it was peaceful. I never wanted it to end. I shut my eyes listening to her heartbeat.

"Hey.. Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened the night your parents were murdered?"

My heart jerked in it's spot as my eyes popped back open. I looked at her in slight fear and confusion. "Um, why?" She sighed slightly, keeping a concerned look. "I know it still haunts you. It would haunt me too. But, I think I can help you if you can tell me what you remember."

I turned back around and sighed, putting the back of my head on her stomach. " I was.. I was only 8 years old when they died. We um.. we were going to see a movie. I cant remember the name of it. We had a good time and we walked through the crime alley. It was all great and then .." I stopped and heard gunshots bang in my head. I shuttered slightly as Harleen placed her hands on my shoulder blade. "It's ok, Bruce." I nodded and continued. " A man showed up next to 'Amy's Bar.' and he killed them just like that."

Harleen's brow furrowed as she listened to my words. "Did you say Amy's Bar?" I nodded slightly.

Harleen began to think hard before a stunned look had made a place on her face. "Bruce.. I know who murdered your parents." I turned immediately and looked at her. "Who, Harley? Who did it? I need a name!" Harleen sighed as she rubbed her hands against my arms. "I don't know if I should tell you, Bruce."

I grabbed her wrist desperately. "Please.. Harleen. Please."

"His name is... Joe Chill. I know him because... he murdered my brother."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

She shrugged slightly,"What can you do. I've been tracking him all my life and the only man who knows where he is resides somewhere in the Old Arkham area."

"What's his name.."

"Bruce.. please don't..."

"Harleen, give me his name."

She sighed briefly again, " Martin Cultrez, drug dealer and owns half of the Old Arkham. He's usually near the casino That's all I know."

I kissed her forehead and pulled her to my chest. "I'm gonna end this, OK?" She began to sob lightly as she held herself against me tightly. I held her close and stroked her hair while she cried. After hours passed, it was dark outside and Harleen was fast alseep. I moved away from her and placed her new clothes on the couch before heading to the Batcave.

Alfred was sitting at the work table, with a cup of coffee placed in his hands. "Ah, Master Wayne, I didn't know you were coming down today. I saw you were...pre-occupied with Quinnzel and didn't want to be disturbed."

"She's asleep, make sure she gets in the master bedroom when I leave." I stated while walking to my suit chamber while he followed me.

"Master Bruce, what seems to be the issue?"

"I'm finding the crook who killed my parents." Alfred's brows broadened in concern and fear. "Oh dear. That's unfortunate, what will you do once you've find him."

"He's dead." I stated simply.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, I want him dead."

Alfred sighed," Very well, Master Bruce. I'll be on the com if you need me."

" Do some digging on Martin Cultrez, once you get some information, let me know."

I rushed to the Batsuit chamber and waited for the armor to cover me up like a tattoo. It did, and in a matter of seconds I was in my newly gold Bat armor. I hopped into the BatMobile and made my way through the tunnels into the city. The Batmobile began it's way to the route for the Old Arkham.

I had so many... emotions going through my body that I didn't know how to deal with them. I was angry, of course, confused, and for a split second, scared. Harleen didn't need this, we didn't. She was supposed to be living a normal life, going to parties and having fun. Instead, she was stuck in my mansion, a prisoner to the dangers of the world.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alfred started talking through my earpiece.

"Sir, I've found info on Mr. Cultrez. He's a small time crime boss who seemed to take half the cut of Master Thomas and Master Martha's murder." A photo of a grey haired man popped on the Batmobile screen who looked like he could be in his 40's. "This is the man, you shall keep a look out for." Alfred stated.

"Thanks, Alfred."

I drove a long time until I had arrived at a nightclub. I wasted no time making my way inside.

Inexplicably, my senses were heightened, and I sniffed the air like a wild animal. I felt like I needed to. My hearing sharpened, and my eyesight honed.

As I scanned the crowd, I saw a man at the back entrance with a cigar in his hand, who was looking straight at me with a sinister grin.

I would have recognized him anywhere.I had just memorized his face for only a minute.

He had dark hair and a hook nose along with brown, almost onyx eyes. I could see them clearly in the light of the bar. His expression looked like he had ascended from hell just for a specific mission.

I was shaking so badly that my vision was starting to blur.

"I see him, Alfred." I said through gritted teeth.

"It's your call, Master Bruce," Alfred said.

"He dies," I answered without even thinking about it. "I'm doing it."

The man at the bar tipped his cigar in my direction mockingly before smoking it in an easy motion. His body shuddered for a second before he shot up from his seat and ran through the crowd away from us.

I catapulted out from the booth after him. I grabbed a pistol out of a security guards pocket as I jumped over the table.

I pushed through the people on the dance floor, who were all oblivious to what was going on. I kept the gun low at my side and shoved myself towards the closest exit.

The cold air hit my lungs as I slammed through the door and looked around furiously.

"Where the hell did he go?" Suddenly, a bullet passed my jawline and scraped it. I winced in pain as blood slowly dripped from my jaw.

I saw a flash of movement and fired two shots. My gun fired and strucked him in the back. He fell as he yelled in pain.

I pulled them all off of each and grabbed the man by his shirt. "Who do you work for?" I shoved the butt of the gun into his temple. It was almost hard enough to cause brain damage, but he looked lucid enough to still be coherent.

"I don't answer to you, Batman." His voice was saturated with a European accent, which I knew immediately as Greek.

"Get up." I pulled him on his feet, and he stumbled to stand.

The man started to cackle loudly. "Do you really think I'm scared of you? I don't give a shit about you."

"You will." I stated before knocking him unconscious.

I threw the gun to the ground and dragged his ass to the BatMobile. The drive back to the mansion was silent, completely dead of noise. I think he was scared to say anything else. Good, I'm keeping it that way. Suddenly, my BatMobile I.D caller tone blared.

"Speak."

"Bruce.. Bruce is that you?" I heard Harleen's delicate voice through the contact.

"Yes Harleen, it's me. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, um.. Alfred gave me this contact number. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way there right now. Go back to bed, I'll be there, OK?"

She sighed concernedly through the phone, " Be safe, Bruce. Come home to me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I hung up after my statement.

I blasted through the streets, and my hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that I couldn't feel any blood in them. It actually felt like I had no blood in my body at all.

After minutes of driving, I took him into the Batcave and undressed him, leaving him in his underwear before I unstrained him. It was cold and drafty. I could hear the bats hissing, and it was oddly scary in the way that everything seemed to evoke the feeling you get in a haunted house. The stone walls and floor weren't incredibly inviting, but that's why we always came here for the more delicate jobs.

"Has he talked yet?"Alfred asked as he walked in and nodded to the man who was lying naked on a stone tablet. He had straps on his body to hold him down as his head drooped down unconsciously.

"Nope. He refuses,"

"Oh dear." I went over to the cabinet on the other side of the room.

I went through the cabinet and examined all the weapons that were placed. I found a silver can that held samples of the Chimera Virus.

"Finally. "I pulled them both out, along with two clean needles in medical packages.

I dragged a chair over to the slab. The wood scraped against the stone floor, and I plopped myself down at the head of the table so that I was looking down at the fucker. I placed the supplies on a small stand next to me.

"Hey, wake up!" I stated, smacking him back awake. He jerked up in the restraint and was sat back down immediately.

"Tell me who you work for!"

"I won't say a word," the man snarled.

I snapped on some gloves.

Alfred was next to me in a minute with his gloves on and holding a small cup. "I don't know how to do this, sir."

"Just pour it on when I tell you." I nodded to him.

"I won't say a word," the man snarled again.

I bent down closer to his ear so that I didn't have to raise my voice. "What's your fucking name?"

"I won't say a word."

I didn't even bother getting angry or mad. I just gave Alfred the go-ahead.

This virus was surreal. It can take a whole city out with an ounce of this. The real pain came from how you manipulated it. He's gonna feel the pain alright.

Alfred slowly poured a small amount of the virus on the bastard's chest. It was right in the middle of his stomach.

He looked down at the mound with inquisitive eyes, but didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" I asked again.

"I won't say a word."

I unscrewed the cap off of a water bottle and trickled a small amount on the virus.

It began to sizzle and smoke on the man's skin as he writhed around. He ground his teeth together and his back lifted off of the table, like he wanted to break free, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Tell me what your name is, and I'll make it stop," I said as if I was concerned.

He didn't reply, so I poured a more liberal amount of water on his skin; the virus reacted violently. It started to burn so that we could hear it, and his flesh started to shrivel in the small space where the powder was starting to dissolve.

"It's Martin!" he shouted through his teeth and banged his head on the table.

I took a cloth and wiped the lye off of his skin. I poured a couple drops of regular cooking vinegar over the area. The sizzle stopped.

"Good, and who do you work for?" I asked, getting ready to go through the motions again if I needed.

Martin's breathing was harsh and ragged. His eyes weren't scared like I wanted, but he knew he was in trouble.

I gave him a minute to re-acclimate himself.

"I won't say a word," Martin said, just as firmly as before.

"Who do you work for?" I asked more snidely.

Alfred moved his hand as if he was going to pour more lye on his skin, and Martin flinched.

"I can't say," he muttered.

"You might as well. We're already going to kill you," I sighed. "If you just talk, we can make this a lot quicker."

"No."

"Where is Joe Chill!?"

"I don't' know what you're talking about."

I gave another nod to Alfred who dumped a larger amount of powder on Martin's skin, this time covering an area that was on his chest. I spread the powder out with my hand and sprinkled some water over his flesh.

It reacted just as it had before. It started to boil this time, and Martin couldn't contain his cries as they echoed off of the walls. His skin was beginning to turn red as it burned with the substance and small bubbles started to burst.

"You killed an innocent man, why!"

He stayed silent as tears slid down his cheeks.

"If we keep going like this, I'll burn a hole right through your body," I warned.

"I was paid to do that shit," he whimpered. "I was paid..."

"By who?" I slammed my fist next to his head. "Tell me who."

"I can't." He actually spit upwards, and I felt something slimy in my hair.

I snatched the cup from Alfred and dumped the rest of the lye over half of Martins' face haphazardly. The water came after it.

The screams that were flying around us were cringe worthy, but that didn't mean anything to me.

I watched as his entire face melted away. His lips became raw, and I could actually see the bone of his cheek on the left side as the flesh peeled off.

I wanted to make him beg.

"Tell me," I yelled over his beseeching for relief.

"It was Joe Chill and Falcone. They paid me to kill Manny Quinnzel!" He shook like he was having a seizure.

A shock of anger hit my body, and I had to remind myself that I couldn't just get up and leave.

"You... killed him?"

"Make it stop." He writhed around like an ant under a heated magnifying glass.

"You killed him!".

"I don't even know who he was."

"Were they in on this?"

"Of course they were." He was actually crying now, and his upper lip was completely gone. I could see the top portion of his teeth along with the muscles in his face. His eyeball on that side was starting to limp to the side as the skin around it melted away. Even his hair was burning and smoked like he was on fire.

"Where can I find them?"

"I don't know, honest. Make it stop." He tried to get out of his bindings.

I punched him in his face and he screamed loudly. "WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Uptown Industrial District. They should be there right now as we speak."

I punched him again and knocked him out unconscious.

"Wait ten minutes before you kick him out of here." I stood up and took off my gloves, throwing them in the trash. I grabbed a towel and wiped the fucker's spit out of my hair.

"Master Wayne, please get some rest." He stood in front of me.

"I'll deal with that tomorrow. Just make sure you clean this mess, please. Thank you Alfred." I walked out of the Batcave.

I made it upstairs and got dressed in my underwear before I made my way to the master bedroom. I walked inside and saw Harleen sleeping peacefully under the large bed. I slid in the bed with her and kissed her forehead before I wrapped my arms around her. She turned her body around and I noticed that she was completely naked. Her eyes fluttered open as she moved slightly. She smiled softly at me before she closed her eyes.

"Is he dead?" She muttered lowly.

"Yeah, he's gone."

"Is it over?"

"No, it's just begun."


	5. Chapter IV

_HARLEEN F QUINN  
_ _"Having a baby is a life-changer. It gives you a whole other perspective on why you wake up every day." Taylor Hanson_

* * *

 _ **August 19  
** **Wayne Manor  
8:54 A.M**_

 _Oh no! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This can't be happening, this cannot be happening!_

I had did the math over and over. I counted backwards like I had done six times before in the past minute and a half just to make sure.

I was a month late and by late, I mean... that kind of late.

A month?

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears off of my face.

I knew it. I could sense it. Why wasn't I paying more attention? I hadn't been keeping up with the time. Days had turned into weeks, and weeks had turned into months. Now, here I sat, two months... pregnant? Was that possible? I had always been regular and could count my cycle by a calendar. This wasn't good.

"Just breathe, Harley," I whispered to calm myself down. "Just breathe goddamit! Take another test!"

After I took a test, I waited. And then, it came back.

 _Pregnant._

I took the three tests I bought earlier and they all say the said the same thing. I sat against the door as I held the four sticks in my hand and quietly cried.

This world is too cruel for a child. I didn't know what to do; I'm still on the run from the cops. For a quick second, certain "options" sprung into my mind, but that only made me sicker.

This wasn't the perfect time to have a baby. What would Bruce think? Would he love me the same? Would he accept the baby? Would he leave me?

Too much is going on right now I can't think.

 _"You know you want this baby, Harleen_! _Don't fight it!"_

I sighed, placing my face in my hands. "It would be wrong of me to bring a child into this world, Violet. "

 _"It's yours and Bruce, Batman's child! That baby will be safe!"_

 _"_ I don't know..."

 _" Think about it, Harleen. If you have this child, he'll be trained and become very deadly. He'll be protected no matter if he's in the crime life or not."_

"I need to think, Violet,"

 _"OK.. think quick and hard."_

When I walked into the kitchen, images of a wide, blue-eyed boy flashed through my head. He was small and had a mop of brown hair with a gigantic smile. I saw him sitting on the counter with Bruce smiling at him and holding him.

 _Did I want that?_

Of course I did. Maybe in another world but not in this damn city. I was too inexperienced, but I had to at least try. As much as I wanted to hate myself for getting pregnant, I couldn't. I knew that I had to protect my child. I couldn't explain it. There was this natural pull that I was beginning to have.

My baby.

I was having a baby. Bruce Wayne's child. Hell, _Batman's_ child.

Even though this wasn't the right time, I still couldn't help the small smile that creased my lips at the thought.

"Harleen, are you here?" Bruce's deep voice made me jump from the counter.

I cleared my throat to make it sound normal. "In the kitchen."

"Hi." He took off his white jacket and put it over a chair.

"How was your meeting?"

"Exhausting." He grinned. "But.." he pulled dozen white roses from behind his back. "Is this for me?" I smiled lightly and took the flowers from Bruce.

"Of course." He smirked and kissed me tenderly. "Harleen... I love you," he said softly.

I closed the gap and meshed my lips with his. They were soft and incredibly tender; everything I needed right now. When he pulled back slightly, I knew it was either now or never, because I was slowly starting to go back to insane from keeping my massive secret.

"Bruce, I have something to tell you."

"What?" His lips moved to my neck, and he picked me up by ass, placing me on the counter. Now it was really hard to concentrate.

"I..." I gripped his hair tightly as my eyes closed tightly, "I'm pregnant."

His hand stilled and his kisses stopped completely.

"What did you just say?" Bruce pulled away from me. His look.. it was surprisingly. He was afraid

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

He let out a shuddering breath. "How do you know?"

" I took four tests."

"Wow.." He said breathlessly.

He smirked slightly as he placed the palm of his hands on my belly,"We're having a baby."

I placed my hands over his while I continued to cry," We're having a baby," I repeated.

Bruce smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life. His arms tightly wrapped around me, spinning me around as we laughed joyously.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps come behind me. I turned around and saw Dick Grayson with a pissed look on his face.

"Ugh... you two. Bruce, you _need_ to read this morning's paper."

He handed it to Bruce, who quickly scanned the page.

"What is it?" I asked, standing on my tip-toes to read.

"Nothing." He tried to hide it and glared at Dick.

I took the paper from Bruce and pushed Bruce to the wall by his shirt so that he couldn't try to snatch it away from me.

"Harleen," he warned. "It's nothing really."

The front page article read: _Gotham's Latest Crime_ with the subtitle " _Batman's New Villainous Side"_.

I flipped the paper open and read the article silently.

 _Batman', our so called savior, has been on a treacherous side for the pass 2 months . According to the warden of the Arkham Island Correctional Facility,, he's helped the Queen of Crime, Harley Quinn, escape from custody. Not only that, Batman has been seen near The Old Arkham torturing and brutally beating men after he takes them hostage. They all ended up either "missing" or straight-up dead. It had barely been a month, and Batman has already racked up a list of murders larger than most serial killers._

 _Some of the assassinations were simple brutally beatings or the back of the neck, but others were more creative. One guy was found at the bottom of the Gotham River with stones in his pockets and tape over his mouth. Another was burned to death, having his skin severely injured._

I read, _"Martin Cultrez was recently found with a severed body from multiple hits to the face. His hands were cut off and feet were bound with barbed wire and his left arm went missing, revealing a message for a criminal saying he's coming for him._ "

I continued to read, _"This unprecedented string of crimes is baffling the Gotham City Police Department, even though they have all the evidence pointing to one man. Many are asking, 'why not just throw Batman in jail now?' It's not as simple as that. 'He's actually cleaning our streets up, but it goes deeper than that', said Officer Gordon. 'In order to take down a man as big as that, you need to be precise and have concrete facts, which we just don't have. He's still the most dangerous man in the world._

I flipped the page angrily.

"Haleen, this is all.. part of the plan."

I continued, " _Of course, the lives lost were criminals, but we can still feel for their families. The wives are now widowed, and the children now without fathers. We will keep you updated on developments as they occur."_

 _"_ I know it's bad.."

"Bruce... I know you're looking for him." Bruce's face scrunched up briefly, as he kept his arms around my waist.

"He's out there Harleen. These criminals, I owe them _nothing._ That man killed my parents and when I find him, he's _fucking_ dead!" He slammed his fist on the counter, making a slight crack on the expensive marblewhil. I sighed while rubbing his rather tensed muscles. " I lost somebody to him too, Bruce." He sighed also as his face softened. "I want him dead too, but... I have better things to worry about, like you and our child. Please, promise me you'll stop this madness... please."

Dick scoffed at me with his arms folded." Bruce, you're not buying her shit are you?" Bruce looked at her with fury in his eyes, but I redirected his attention to me. "Promise me, Bruce." He held my hand and smiled,"I won't let you two down."

Dick's look softened,"I know you won't let me down."

"I wasn't talking about you," he replied as he placed his hand on my stomach.

Dick's eyes went to confused before her mouth gaped open widely.

"Oh no, Bruce... you didn't. There's no way."

"She's pregnant, Dick. Whether you like it or not, we're having this child."

"No, you're not! That baby will not be born!"

Bruce got in her face with anger plastered on his face.

"Is that... a threat?" Bruce hissed loudly.

"I will not let you go on a dark path anymore, Bruce."

He sighed as he turned to me."Come find me when you're ready, Dick."

I'm not sure if Bruce heard Dick or not but he said," You'll be the one not prepared."

"I don't want to oppose on you and your family Bruce. They are all against our relationship and they hate me, police are still on our asses and you're putting your life at risk trying to kill a damn a criminal. I love you too much to put you in this situation. Maybe I should get ri..."

I was cut off mid sentence when I felt Bruce's lips mold against mine. The kiss was strong and needy, it was like a kiss of yearning and desperation. I caught my breath when he pulled away.

"Don't ever say that again. We're having this child, I don't give a fuck who hates it. I love you and I'm never letting you go."

Then our moment interrupted when the TV blared "BREAKING NEWS" on the screen. My heart pounded loudly and fast when I saw Joker's pale face looking back at me.

"Good moning, Gotham. I have news for you, and this have you shit your pants off."

The camera moved down to reveal an injured man with a big 'S' on his chest. Wait... is that.. it can't be. I looked over and saw Bruce with a terrified look on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am going to literally fuck up your world. I have something that will bring Superman back to life and he will be under my control. Unless.. Batman comes and exchanges Harley Quinn's life, for Superman. Come find me Bats! This battle will legendary, and you better get ready for the encore." The screen went black.

I wrapped my arms around Bruce tightly, terrified by what Joker said.

"What's just happened, Bruce?"

He sighed while he clutched to me tightly," Joker has maybe just ended the world. I'm gonna make sure you're protected, baby."

"Promise?"

"I won't let you down." He whispered before he kissed my forehead.


	6. Chapter V

**BRUCE WAYNE  
** _"A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare_ _to the jeweled vision of a life started anew."_ _― Aberjhani,_

* * *

 _ **August 19, 2017**_  
 _ **Wayne Manor**_  
 _ **8:23 PM**_

It was beginning to get late—and I couldn't shake away my nasty fear. I had never felt so much anxiety in my entire life. I was gonna confront the Joker and.. Kal. Hopefully, he would

Harleen's chest rose and fell lightly as she breathed softly. This baby must be making her really tired. She looked incredibly peaceful and beautiful in her feminine glow.

I tried to see if I could see any difference in her appearance. I figured the pregnancy would make her look completely different, but nothing had happened yet. At least, nothing I could see.

"Harley, are you awake?" I whispered.

She didn't reply.

I shifted so that my body was hovering over hers. I started to lift up her shirt, little by little, trying not to wake her. I got it past her stomach and stared down.

"Hey, it's your dad. I'm so sorry that we have to bring you into this cruel world. It's selfish of to me to even do that. If I don't make it.. I need you to take care of your mommy. Be strong because... I don't need you mourning over me. I love you both, so much." I placed a small kiss on her stomach before I felt a hand run through my hair softly.

"I love you too" Harleen said sleepily.

"Oh, you're up."

"You woke me up." She didn't open her eyes.

"Go back to bed. I was just.. talking to our child."

I leaned down and placed another kiss on her stomach.

"I have to go," I said. "I.. love you."

"You don't have to fight him, Bruce. Let me turn myself in."

"No. Do you know how much you two mean to me?"

"Of course I do, but I'm not worth it."

"You are to me, and I'm fighting this."

"Please, Bruce. Don't."

I kissed her forehead while I clinched my eyes tightly. "Goodbye, Harleen. I'll try to return to you." Tears slowly slid down her cheeks, but her eyes never opened. I immediately left and quickly made my way to the Batcave. My coms blared urgently as I walked inside the infamous lair. Joker's face appeared right on my pale blue screen when I made it to my communication center.

"Bats.. this is sooo childish of me. I forgot to tell you where my location was, I've been making preparations for you that I forgot to tell you where the excitement was."

"I'm giving you one last chance, Joker. Stop this madness." I growled through gritted teeth." It will stop once you bring Harley back where she belongs!" He spat back.

"That's not an option, Joker. You're crossing a dangerous line here."

His smile grew a little thinner, "Well, then let the war begin Bats." My com screen went blank as he sent coordinates , leaving me alone in my train of thoughts. I was caught in the middle of a catastrophe. My true love has told me that she is currently carrying my child, but that moment has been overshadowed by the Joker threatening to kill the entire world with a corrupted Superman.I barely stopped him once, could I do it again? Ugh, why does my life have to be so fucked up?

The Batmobile roared to life as it prepared my weapon mechanics when I walked to my Batsuit chamber with my indestructible armored suit, and the whole time I was to keep myself from going knee deep in Joker's blood. I hope this will end ok, because no matter how much I tried to deny it, someone will be dead within the next twenty-four hours—hopefully, it doesn't come to that. But I'm sure it will.

"So, how are you going to do this, Master Bruce? I don't mean to frighten you but, this seems like a suicide mission." Alfred informed from next to me as I placed my mask on my face.

"It's better this way. You and Harleen will be safe, so it won't even be a problem."

"Do you think you can do it alone?"

"Haven't I always?"

I popped up the location on the map display on my armor. "He's near the border of the Industrial District. I need to move quickly."

I turned my head to the Batmobile and began my way to it, before I felt a small hand brush on my broadened shoulders as it turned me around. My eyes distinctively met Harleen's blue ones. They were filled with sadness, desperation and lust. Her hands moved to the nape of my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. Her lips felt numb to mine as I got lost in her embrace. But, unfortunately, I had to let her go.

"Come back to me, Bruce." She whispered lightly, her breath brushing my chin.

"I promise I will." I stated, placing another kiss on her lips. "Alfred! Take her back upstairs, initiate official full lock down." Alfred nodded as he tugged Harleen's arm while she reluctantly left with him. " I turned around, hopped in the Batmobile and zoomed out the cave within seconds. The city was going in complete chaos. People were leaving in at least 10 evacuation buses while others struggled to get on. Joker's threat worked, it's only gonna get worse, if.. I don't kill him. There must be a way to get through him.

The Batmobile went at a slow speed of twenty as I surveyed the landscape. It was eerily quiet and any movement was suspect for evil. There were lighthouses on my right, and the river border on my left. We were smack dab in the middle of fucking no-man's-land.

I sighed as I got out of the Batmobile and shut the butterfly doors quietly.

I stayed above the ground as I crept through the construction site towards the highest point. My boots touched the metal construction sites as I grappled my way to the higher level.

My first causality of the night was a large guard, who was patrolling. I took him out with a very well placed bullet to the back of the skull, and I caught him before he fell, guiding his body softly to the ground. The next guy down was a similar security guard that I struck out easily, making my way to the top.

By the time I reached the top floor of the construction site, I had eliminated ten guards and amassed a large collection of firearms. This was all done silently and without a single hitch. There was a booth right at the suicide doors, and I busted the door down on a very unsuspecting lookout.

"Open the door and dont make a sound," I wrapped my arm around his brittle neck.

He fumbled on a switchboard and the large floodlights above shut down. The bulky metal door started to creak open. I knocked the guy unconscious before they were done moving, and he slumped in the chair.

I took a deep breath before I walked through the door. It was... strange. The whole place was a whole laboratory, filled with chemicals and gases that seemed extremely illegal and harmful. I looked to my right and saw Kal on a table in a his uniform, but the color wasn't his original color, it was a black darker version of him. I walked slowly and approached an unconscious Superman. His hair grew longer in a mullet as his 5 o'clock shadow approached his face. I scanned his body vitals and was shocked to see that he was... alive and normal. This was great, Joker hasn't done anything to him yet. Then, suddenly, a thought came into my head. Where... is... Joker?

As on cue, I felt a needle come through my arm, injecting something in me. I growled in pain as I pulled it out of me. I turned around and I saw Joker in classic purple suit, in nursery gloves. His face however, was in denial. It was terrible bumps plastered on his face as his lipstick smeared across his cheeks. "You know what someone told me once, Bats? He said," Why be disfigured, when you can be a notorious crime boss?" And it had me thinking, why not have more of me? So, you will have the honor of carrying on my legacy."

"What the hell are you talking about! What did you do to me?" I grumbled as I felt sick in the inside. He coughed loudly as blood fell out of his mouth. "I wasn't always like this, Batsy. I had a wife and a child on the way., but she was electrocuted and she died. My name.. I don't quite remember what it was, but I know it was your fault that I'm this way. You're the reason I'm sick and dying, and now you will pay. I've diagnosed you with my blood. It will alter you for a few years until you die. Think of it as payback for what you did to me."

I was confused, I don't remember him at all from his past life. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." He smirked as he sat on the stool while I was wincing in pain, feeling changes in my body but I rejected them surprisingly. "I was the Red Hood who fell in the chemical tomb two years ago." Then, it hit me. I remember. It was a robbery at Ace Chemicals, three casualties, one with a red mask. I frightened him and he fell into the tameral chemicals. It was him. Tameral chemicals alter behaviors and disfigures victims. I... created the Joker. All of the murders, all of his crimes, were my doing.

I stood slowly, as I slowly walked towards him. "I'm sorry, Joker. I.. didn't know it was you." He coughed again as he looked at me with a longing look. He pulls a gun out and points it at me. I stopped. He smirked slightly,"Good luck, new Joker. " He turns the gun to his head and pulls the trigger. He flopped to the floor while a smile was still on his face and blood leaked out of his head. I sighed as the blood swayed it's way to my boots. I was fucked. I was slowly altering into the Joker and had no cure or way of changing back.

That will have to wait for today, right now, I needed to take Superman back to the Batcave and examine him further. I walked back to Superman's body and dragged him to the metal doors, walking over Joker's dead body, not looking back once.


	7. Chapter VI

_HARLEEN F. QUINN  
_ _"Love is the most beautiful of dreams and the worst of nightmares."_ _― Aman Jassal_

* * *

 _ **August 26  
**_ _ **Wayne Manor  
**_ _ **7:30 AM**_

My eyes propped open as I heard an ear screeching scream on the left side of me. As sleepy as I was, I turned over and saw Bruce, covered in sweat, screaming and jerking in his sleep. My instincts took over as I reached over and shook Bruce until he woke up. Out of nowhere, Bruce tightly gripped my arm and flipped me on my back, pulling his fist back. "Bruce! Bruce, it's me! Stop!" My hands brushed against his jawline, hoping his sanity would return. Fortunately, it did. Bruce's eyes flicked open and hopped from on top of me, shaking violently. I've never seen him like this before, he seemed different somehow. For the past week, he has been distant and vigilant. He would'nt talk about the Joker, all he told me was that everything under control and that he was.. gone. He brought Superman with him, but unfortunately he has been unconscious and hasn't shown any vital signs.

My thoughts were interrupted by hearing Bruce talk to himself in the corner. Then,he slowly emerged into a diabolical laughter that sounded eerie like, but somehow.. familiar. The laugh sounded like.. Joker's. This wasn't a good sign. I rushed over to Bruce and placed my hands on his chest. "Bruce, it's OK. I'm here, honey. Come back to me, I'm here. I love you so much, don't leave me now baby. We need you, I need you." His laughter slowed down, along with his breathing. I looked up and saw my Bruce again. I sighed as wrapped my arms around his waist while he pulled me up to his face.

"I'm so... sorry, Harleen. I... don't know what came over me." His lips touched my forehead. "Bruce, you have to talk to me. What happened that night you left for battle?" He shook, his muscles clenched while he tugged on to me even tighter. His lips moved to talk, but he tightened them back together. "Bruce, come on. Talk to me." But instead he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me closer to him. He looked deeply into my eyes before he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I was taken back and afraid at his silent behavior but I couldn't help but melt into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our kiss intensified as Bruce lifted me up and took me to the bed. He slid off his underwear and discarded my silky robe. He crawled back up to me and began to trail kisses across my neck and collarbone. His hands then traveled up to my breast and nipples before they were replaced with his lips. I moaned loudly as they became hardened by the touch.

I became moist as I felt Bruce's burgeoning member press lightly at my thighs. I reached for it and slowly stroked it for him. He growled violently in my ear and kissed my neck roughly. His hand reached my lower region and slid a finger in. I moaned and moved with his touch as I felt my orgasm build up quickly."You're mine." He growled lightly as he bit my neck which I returned a bite urgently. He roughly turned me as I placed my hands on the wooden headboard. When his finger left, I shuttered in pleasure.

My whole body was exhausted, and I wanted to collapse, but his hands were suddenly on mine, grasping the headboard. I didn't have any time to recover before he was fully inside of me. He was solid. Pure rock, filling me to capacity, and I screamed out just how good it felt.

I wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to shout. His hands pushed onto mine with each thrust of his hips. He filled me again and again and again...taking me from behind. Bruce was deep inside,and each time he entered, I would cry out in ecstasy.

The headboard hit the wall and started to creak. I think he wanted to break it. I wouldn't mind if he did.

Bruce spread my legs even wider as we both neared our finish. He knew my body so well that we didn't even have to talk about out impending orgasms. We were always in sync. It took three more thrusts before I was done. I couldn't hold on any longer and quivered my release.

I couldn't scream anymore, so my voice sounded kind of like a bird being strangled as I told him just how much I loved him. He came shortly after, pushing into me one last time. I could feel wetness...everywhere. And I liked it. I wanted more. I craved it.

Bruce fell on his back as I collapsed on top of him. We were both sweating crazily, and as mad as I was at him for changing the subject, it was one of the most mind blowing sex we've had in a long time. I licked the sweat from his chin before I kissed it. "C'mon let's take a shower, honey." We slid off the bed and walked to the massive bathroom.

Once we turned the shower on, we hopped in. I was the first to get wet before Bruce began to clean me up. He started with my arms and rubbed in small circles over my back before he moved to another area. Then he moved to my breasts and took his time there and he soon began his work on the down low. Suddenly he stopped as a look of horror had made it's place on his face. I payed attention to what he was looking at and was shocked at the view. I had brutal bruises covering my hip line and a few scrapes that covered my knuckles. I checked for more injuries and saw that a purple line go across my lower back area.

Bruce moved his lips to speak but I beat him to it." Bruce, you didn't hurt me babe. I wanted you to do everything you did, and I wouldn't change a damn thing because it was perfect. Besides, seems like a vampire got to you, kid." I rubbed his neck which had a red bite mark on it. He gave me a small smile and tugged on my waist. We didn't talk again until we were done washing each other and hopped out of the shower.

After we were dressed, I looked over at Bruce and saw a painful look on his face. "I'm so sorry, Harleen. I never meant to hurt you." The look on his face damn near broke my heart. "I love you, OK? I know you will never intentionally hurt me. So just drop it, OK?" He nodded slowly before I kissed his lips softly.

A smile then planted on his face. "How's my little man?" He asked, transitioning his hands across my baby bump." I gave him a questioning smirk, " How do you know it's a boy and not a girl?" I asked while putting both of my hands on his. "It's a feeling I have. He's gonna be extraordinary. "

I looked at Bruce and saw his eye color flicker from blue to green, but, I left it alone. "Yeah, he sure is." I mumbled under my breath.


	8. Chapter VII

_BRUCE WAYNE  
The greatest truth is honesty, and the greatest falsehood is dishonesty. - Abu Bakr_

* * *

 _ **August 26  
**_ _ **Gotham's Mercy Hospital  
**_ _ **8:50 AM**_

My foot bounced up and down impatiently on the cold tile floor of the waiting room. We had been here ten minutes and I was already pissed off and was about to make a dash for the exit. I hated hospitals. Well not hospitals, but waiting in general.I had zero fucking patience. This wasn't a good place for me to be. But I loved Harleen and I didn't want her to miss her first appointment for our child.

The thought of having my first child never quite sunk in me yet. Someone that's apart of me and part of Harleen and she was giving me that gift and were changing for me. Of course, when Harleen announced she was pregnant, I took a minor setback. I was scaling down on my business, so that I could focus on my upcoming new family. I couldn't do it all and Wayne Enterprises was going to have to be run by someone else. Especially... since I was _technically_ dying. I didn't want to tell her what was going on with me yet. She was pregnant, and she didn't need that kind of stress. I'll be able to see my child, but... I will be gone soon enough unless I find a cure.

"Is this your first child?" a pregnant woman asked from next to me and Harleen. Harleen was fast asleep so I assumed she was talking to me. She was reading a fat,overweight book and looked pretty at ease with her rounded belly. I was really bored, and I decided I could spare her a conversation.

"Yes, it is."

"That's so adorable." She cooed. "This is my second. But by the gods, this will be my last one."

"I hear you."

"But I love children so I'll have to deal. How many months along is she?" The woman nudged her head to Harleen who still peacefully sleeping on my chest.

" We found out she was pregnant last week, this is our first appointment."

"Well, you have your hands full, Mr. Wayne." She replied as a smirk was placed on my lips."Harleen Quinnzel?" The nurse called out for Harleen who was still fast asleep. I shook her and kissed her forehead, trying to wake her. Her eyes opened and she was up on her feet. We then left to follow the nurse as the woman waved at me before she went back to her book.

We followed the nurse down the hall and into a room cleaned room."So, the doctor will be here shortly for your checkup." The nurse smiled. She gestured Harleen to the nursery bed for Harleen to sit on. I stood by her the whole time.

"Ok, so this is indeed your first child?" the nurse asked.

"Yes ma'am," Harleen chirped proudly.

"Congratulations," She smirked as she wrote on a piece of paper on a clipboard. "Well, first of all we'll to run some tests to see if you're in fact pregnant. Doesn't seem like you aren't, but we just have to check. Then we'll determine your due date, take some blood, go over your medical history, and then you can ask the doctor any questions you have."

Harleen nodded in response, her hands rubbing her stomach in soothing circles.

The nurse turned to me. "Are there any questions you have for me, Mr. Wayne?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you so much."

"Well, alrighty then. Shall we?"

After test were ran, the nurse said that Harleen was definitely pregnant and she was a couple of months along. I smiled at the fact that she was carrying someone that we created. A part of me and a part of her was something that will always be special to me, and this baby, is just that to me. Special.

"Is there anything you want to asked, Bruce?" Harleen said to me.

"No,love."

She took my hand and kissed it "Thank you for being here with me."

"I'm never going anywhere, Harleen. I wouldn't miss this for the world." I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers, returning the kiss. After the doctor came and provided Harleen with some medicine ,we left and arrived home in 10 minutes.

We sat on the couch and watched television until Harleen turned off the television, leaving us in a bluntly erupt silence. I could feel her breathing get heavy every second as I felt that she wanted to get something off her chest. "Bruce, tell me what happened that night." She whispered, leaving me forever more speechless. That night.. I vowed to never speak of _ever_ again. But Harleen was making it extremely hard right now. "I don't know what you're talking about, honey." I stated bluntly.

She stood up in anger and placed her hands on her hips with a fiery look in her eyes. "Bruce, don't fucking play games with me! I've been holding my questions in all day and right now you're fucking bullshitting me right now! I love you so damn much, while you sit here and lie to a fucking pregnant woman! So God help me Bruce, tell me the damn truth." Suddenly, my gut began to churn violently and I lost control.

Uncontrollaby, I laughed maniacally and loudly while looking at her. My muscles clenched tightly as I felt something course through my veins and blood. I stood with a devilish grin plastered on my face."Oh, Harley. Poor, poor Harley. Bruce is dead. Your real true love is here." Harleen's eyes gazed at me with fear placed in them. "Wait... I know.. that voice. It's.. no. It can't be. Give em' back, Joker! This isn't funny!" I smirked even wider. "Oh, honey. It's just a very... very... _very_ sick joke."

I moved closer to Harleen but she moved away from me faster. Immediately, Harleen pulled a nice revolver out of her purse and aimed it at my head. "Ohhh... honey. You wouldn't kill your soulmate.. would you?"

"I won't kill Bruce, but I will kill _you_ if I have to."

I placed the gun on my forehead and smirked," I _am_ Bruce now, baby."

My head slowly spinned into a gigantic whirlwind full of headaches, but it was one those moments when you knew what the hell you're doing, but there wasn't anything you could do. I wrapped my hand around the gun and loaded it,"Go ahead, Harley. Kill me." Harleen's face looked at me concernedly and afraid as she tried to tug the gun away from my head, but I had a firm grip on it and I didn't plan on letting go it seem.

"Don't do this, please." Harley pleaded, struggling to pull the gun away from my forehead.

My heart broke at the look of her face and my breathing slowed as I placed my knees on the ground. I felt sweat form all over my body while my blood seemed to calm down at the minute. Harleen threw the gun on the couch and bent down with me.

"I've been poisoned, with Joker's blood. I've been dosed with a chemical that can possibly change me forever but I've.. been fighting it for you."

Harleen snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me close. "I've disappointed you, Harleen. I'm so sorry I couldn't be the man that you deserved." She placed her finger on my lips and shushed me. "You've done nothing but try and do your best to protect me and this child." She lifted my face towards her,"I love you, so much Bruce. We can fight this. I don't care what the hell we have to do. You and this baby are my main priority and there is nothing I wouldn't do for us."

She presses her lips against my forehead and placed us on the couch. I spent the next hour heaving and breathing heavily while Harleen brushed her fingers through my hair. Her breath brushed easily across my neck. I smiled at her and held my hand out for her.

She took it hesitantly without saying a word.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I had to laugh at her shyness and kissed the side of her head that was covered in the sweet smelling hair that I loved so much.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I pulled her out of the massive living room and up the stairs.

"I want to show you something." I repeated.

Harleen just kept walking with me, down the halls of Wayne Manor. I had to admit, the house seemed eerie and huge. Probably because the only people who stayed here was Alfred and I. As a child, I almost got lost in here on occasion and I had to pull out information in the corners of my mind to remember how to get around.

I finally arrived at the door I wanted and pushed it open slowly, turning the lights on when we both were inside.

"Wow." Harleen said in awe as she dropped my hand, "Holy shit, Bruce, are these all yours?"

"Yeah" I put my hands in my pockets, just watching her roam.

We were in my library, which I never really sat in unless I had work to do but kept the place to house all the books I owned. I'm usually an avid reader but lately, I had been slacking. Ever since I was little, I had loved to get lost in the world of authors' minds. I of course had my favorites but I would probably read anything before I made a judgment on one genre or another.

The room was very minimal while still being overwhelming.

The oak parquet floors were covered in an expensive Oriental rug that had hypnotic patterns of red and gold. There were two large chairs in each corner and a cherry wood desk near the back with another chair behind it. But the main thing that attracted the eye was the floor to ceiling bookshelves that wrapped themselves around the room. They were all filled with books and ladders were attached so you could ride around just like in the old movies.

I knew I had exactly 10,568 books on these shelves and I had read every one of them over my lifetime, most twice. They were all alphabetized and then color coordinated in that certain letter. Along with that, I had a system on my computer that had a catalog of each and every book I owned. The novels that were in different languages were categorized like a map would be.

"I can't believe this. You must have more books than the library at the correctional facilities." Harleen walked towards the closest shelf and skimmed her fingers over the spines of a couple books.

I didn't feel any discomfort come over me as I watched her small digits run over my collections. I was actually turned on.

"Do you want to go up?" I asked her since Harleen only reached the shelf that was eye level to her.

"May I?" She turned around and got a look of pure joy on her face. I wanted to see that look every day.

I chuckled, "Of course."

I retrieved a ladder and pulled it towards us on wheels, stopping it in front of the section Harleen was in.

"You have to hold me so I don't fall." She said as she stepped onto the first railing.

"I've got you." I steadied her as she went up.

"This is really incredible." She went higher, giving me a great view of her ass and my erection twitched in my pants.

"I have everything you could ever want to read up there."

"I see." She climbed higher, "Classics, contemporary, horror, fiction, romance. I think the librarian from prison would jizz his pants if he came in here."

"I know the feeling" I ran my hand that wasn't holding the ladder, through my hair.

"What was that?" Harleen called down to me.

"Nothing, just keep looking."

"Can I read one of them?"

"Of course. What's your favorite?"

"I can't choose. That's like picking your favorite child or ice cream."

"Did you just compare children to ice cream?"

"Ice cream is my children,Bruce. It's my vice so don't make fun of me." Harley was on about the twelfth step, very high up. .

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Just be sure to catch them as they fall." She dropped The Grapes of Wrathtowards the floor and I easily caught it in my hand, "Can I get another one?"

"As many as you want."

"Okay, push me over there." Harleen pointed to her left, "Slowly, Bruce. I don't want to break my ass."

"I would catch you." I gradually inched the ladder in the direction she wanted to go.

"I'm never leaving this room."

"That's fine with me." That was more than fine with me but I didn't want to seem too enthusiastic.

Halrey spent a full hour on top of her golden ladder and my legs were getting quite the workout from pushing her around the whole room but I didn't mind at all. By the time she climbed back down, I had Anna Karenina, 1984, Romeo and Juliet and Little Womenadded,to my hands.

I set them on my desk before going to help Harleen down.

"I don't know which one I should start first." Harleen stood at the desk, thumbing open the pages of a book.

I suddenly got very aroused and I didn't know if she felt it but the tension in the air was creating a thick heat that was nearly oppressive.

I couldn't help myself as I stood behind her, our bodies flushed together and read over her shoulder.

"You could always take them and bring them back later. I wouldn't mind." I rested my hands on her waist, wanting to progress this further.

"Really? I would love that." She replied and I could tell that she wasn't reading anymore.

"What's your favorite?" I ask, running my nose along her creamy neck.

"Uh...I told you I can't pick."

"You're going to have to do better than that." I squeezed her hips, pressing myself further into her body.

Harley's breathing increased, her skin feeling delicious under my nose so I kissed her neck,one of my favorite places of her body that wasn't currently covered up in clothing.

"I...I guess Romeo and Juliet."

"I hate Shakespeare ." I whispered, nearly grabbing her hips painfully but if she didn't say anything then I wasn't letting go.

"I think he revolutionized literature in the early 20th century." She leaned into me, her ass molding into my cock and her breathing coming harder through her throat.

"Revolutionary would be Tennessee Williams or Ernest Hemingway." My fingers dance under her shirt, just enough to feel the skin of her stomach and ribs but not traveling further. Not yet.

"They were all trying to imitate previous writers. I can never take either one of them seriously."

"You're wrong on so many levels. How can you think that Hemingway wasn't important?"

"Because he killed himself. I just don't take the tortured artist thing to heart. None of his stuff was really liked when he was alive but as soon as he died, it suddenly turned golden." She breathed softly.

Only two nerds like us would be having a round of foreplay while discussing classic literature. I never thought books would be so hot. I would have to write a letter to Penthouse or something on this one.

"I don't think Williams was imitating anyone. His stuff is too strange." I said and actually licked the skin of Harleen's neck, right below her left ear. She tasted like sweet fruit, I didn't know which but I would eat anything she was willing to give me.

"You're pushing me, Bruce." She panted and I saw that her hands were pale, holding the side of the desk tightly.

"Just let me do everything." I inched my hands under her shirt again from behind but this time, went higher until I was her wonderful, round, smooth, soft breasts, palming both of them in my hands.

She shook and backed into me further, "We're gonna be nasty parents." She whispered.

"Not my fault you can't handle yourself." I said with a smirk and lifted the shirt completely off of her body, exposing her lacy, baby blue bra.

I turned her around slowly and my eyes went from her green ones to the balloons on her chest. I slowly moved my hand from her chest, up her neck and rested my hand against her cheek. I released her lip from its prison.

"You'll make yourself bleed." I said in a daze. I lifted Harleen onto the desk and she barely weighed anything, "You've been wearing things like this all week?" I kissed the strap of her bra.

"Yeah, I wanted to look nice." She replied shyly.

"You always look beautiful." My kisses went into the center of her chest and I felt her fingers in my hair.

I leaned Harleen back so that she was against the hard, cool wood of the desk with me in between her legs. I had to close my eyes as I trailed my lips across her skin, in-between her breasts and along her ribs.

Harleen was panting like a beast as my tongue drew on the amazing curves of her chest. My lips glided towards the front of her bra, unclasping the hook that kept her tits secure.

"I like the front clasp." I muttered as the cups fell to the side, letting her breasts spill out.

"Shit..." She moaned as I took her left nipple into my warm mouth and she arched at an impossible angle, grabbing my hair harder.

My tongue, my lips, my saliva was all over her pert nipple and I was painfully hard in my pants. My erection- was screaming to be freed but I once heard that the sign of an adult it delayed gratification. I must be elderly by now.

After her left breast got the perfect amount of attention, I moved on to the right, devouring it with just as much passion.

"More..." She breathed and I grinned my way down her stomach, sliding her off the desk as I reached the waistband of her jeans with my tongue. My face was literally between her thighs as I knelt on the floor. Once my fingers fondled with the button of her skirt, she bucked her hips towards me.

My fingers easily undid the clasp before sliding her jeans off. They fell in a heap on the floor. My hands ran back up each of Harley's legs, feeling the smooth, slick surfaces of her ankles, calves, shins, thighs.

I licked my way up her right thigh and reached her sex in seconds, gliding my nose along her slit when I was in the position.

"Oh my...God..." She bucked again.

All the while, I was unbuttoning my shirt and had it off my body in little to no time.

"More..." She commanded above me, "I need more, Bruce."

I was happy to oblige her and gently moved my newly favorite pair of panties away from her pussy, revealing it to me.

"Take them off." Harleen almost snarled.

"Patience, Sweetheart" I said but did as she said and hooked my fingers into the sides of her underwear, sliding them down her legs like I had done her jeans minutes before. I stowed the panties in my back pocket for safe keeping.

There she lay, on my cherry wood desk, completely naked.

I couldn't help myself as I rushed my head towards her, my mouth greedily licked and sucking her lips. I was like an animal on the hunt and I wasn't ashamed to completely ravish the hell out of her.

She seized my hair forcefully, pulling at the roots as I continued to my damage to her lips. Harleen's groans and sounds were only spurring me on further as I slipped two fingers in between her lips, stretching her, preparing her..

 _I bet William Shakespeare, Virgil, Mark Twain, Edith Wharton, Jacob London and others were turning over in their graves._

Fuck you!

I screamed at them in my head.

"Bruce..." Harleen began to scrape her nails down my neck.I went to her neck before I kissed my way up to her lips.

"Are you ready for more?"

"Yes."

I lifted Harleen back up so that she was sitting straight in all her glory, naked as the day she was born. I couldn't help but let my eyes travel the contours of her incredible body.

"Perfect..." I sighed in pleasure.

"Can...can we do this...differently?" Harleen asked bodly.

"Differently?" I raised an eyebrow.

She pushed me softly on the desk. She slithered over my crotch slowly and landed over my erection. I growled lightly at the touch of her skin on mine.

"Is this alright?" She said lightly, licking my jawline.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move.

I remained still. I memorized the way her hair spilled over her shoulders, the way her skin shined in the light of the room. She was the definition of an angel.

She dropped my pants and boxers so quickly; I didn't even realize it until I felt the breeze on my butt.

I meshed our naked bodies together, forcing myself in between her legs. We both let out a guttural sound as I moved slightly, feeling the softness of her skin.

"I need you." She mumbled and rested on her forearms over my shoulder.

I ran my hand along her spine, tracing the graceful curve of her back.

I couldn't help myself as I pushed her legs wider over the desk and could smell her arousal as I pushed my cock into the wetness of her pussy, just enough to taste it.

"God." I groaned loudly as my tip was engulfed in heat.

I guess I was going too slow for her because she backed into me on her own, without any guidance and sheathed me in her entirely, eliciting screams from both of us.

Her wetness was potent and her legs spread even further, to the point of gymnastic proportions.

I knew that I had to move soon but truthfully, I could have just stayed still for hours.

I shifted my hips upwards and hit what I only assumed was a vital organ as I pushed myself deeper.

We started to move with each other, skin against skin and I continued my growling.

Harleen gripped my shoulder as it rattled from our movements. I slammed into her roughly, loving the way she felt going against my crotch and I threw my head back as sweat started to drip from my hair.

I almost never sweat but here I was, almost drenching our bodies.

I didn't feel the need to involve myself in dirty talk because my mind wasn't really working or it wasn't connected to my spinal column, I didn't know which one it was.

Her screams were pushing me harder, her walls were clamping over my dick and I was about to explode but I couldn't do it. I had to hold off so I rammed into her harder while thinking about dead kittens or pigs or anything that would make me last longer.

"I can't..." Harleen moaned, almost as if she was reading my thoughts, "I'm close."

"Hold on." I said as the sound of slapping skin sounded throughout the room and our bodies rammed into each other.

With one more thrust, and that did it. One thrust and she erupted.

I couldn't help myself and my release followed soon after.

I felt juices spill out of her, whether they were from me or from her, I wasn't sure and I didn't care. She was panting my name like a prayer as she rocked onto her toes, trying to prolong her orgasm. My erection was painfully throbbing and pulsing my seed out in long spurts that were dripping onto my desk, staining the wood with white and clear liquid.

I leaned forward and kissed the sweat shined skin of her back, her shoulders, her hair and pressed her further down.

"You're killing me, Harleen." I whispered into her ear, "You're killing me."

She was still shaking and I wished I could have seen her eyes because I bet they were beautiful.

We didn't move for at least ten minutes. I stayed within her body with no more than a whisper passed between us. My OCD was screaming at me to shower and clean up the mess we had made but I was pushing it back. I didn't care.

We dragged ourselves to bed after another hour of just sitting. There was nothing we could say that would rival the experience we just had. It was more than just sex. I think...I made love.

I was satisfied, not only physically, but soulfully as well. It was hard to explain.

Though I had a child on the way, Superman's resurrection, and me dying. I've never felt more alive and happy.


	9. Chapter VIII

BRUCE WAYNE  
 _Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into a friend. - Martin Luther King, Jr._

* * *

 _ **August 27**_  
 _ **Wayne Manor**_  
 _ **8:25 A.M**_

The alarm clock on my nightstand blared loudly in my head. I whacked my arm in its general direction, and it fell to the floor with a clatter, but still kept honking the obnoxious noise. I had to hang off of the bed to try and reach it, but that wasn't successful. I finally just ripped the plug from the wall, shutting the thing up for good.

I rolled back on the bed and threw my arm over my eyes, willing myself to go back to sleep. Never once, in the past four years, had I used an alarm clock to wake up. Now, things were different. I had obligations. Today was going to be hell.

I turned my head to see Harleen sleeping peacefully beside me, and her nose scrunched up at the dream she was having. Her lips were moving with silent words and I had to admit, this sight was a rather funny way to wake up. She told me that her dreams were really vivid, but I had no idea what could be going on inside her head. How could she look so peaceful, yet agitated at the same time?

I took my hand and moved a piece of hair out of her face. She sighed and reached out for me, resting her head on my chest. I didn't move and let her fall deeper into sleep.

I kissed her soft skin...once...twice...

Harleen started to stir so I stopped, but then decided to kiss her again, just for the hell of it. A smile played on her lips, before she fell back into sleep.

I, on the other hand, had a hard time sleeping last night. My body didn't want to shut down but of course, I knew why: I had to get back to work.

I was actually surprised at how well Tim had kept my professional life afloat. I was the only one who knew the real inner workings of Wayne Enterprises but he did a pretty good job. Contrary to popular belief, I actually did have legitimate business ventures in the world. Tim, not able to handle it all himself, had to hire out. The business was doing well, but not succeeding like I wanted. Well, things were certainly going to change now that I was back.

Plus, Clark.. was still unconscious. I've been running tests on him but it hasn't been going the way I planned. He still hasn't responded correctly to the treatment and I'm starting to worry. But as usual, that wasn't the only thing on my plate.

I was sure that by now Amanda had formulated her plans to have me and Harleen killed, Criminals was plotting a way to have me run over, and Chill was definitely salivating for my blood. Bring it on. I was ready for them.

But first, I had to get up.

I lightly pushed Harleen off of me and she thankfully didn't wake. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and blinked myself away for a couple of seconds. I stripped out of my boxers on the way to the bathroom and had the water for my shower running within a couple of seconds.

I stood under the water, trying to make mental notes about the day. I had a schedule of things I needed to do, phone calls that needed to be made, and a business that needed to be revived.

Old habits die hard and after twenty-seven minutes, I had to get out of the shower. My body wouldn't allow a second longer.

I dried myself off and went into the closet that was recently stocked with fine pressed suits, neatly folded shirts, and polished shoes. I had already set out what I was going to wear last night and meticulously dressed in a navy blue Armani suit. I was still getting used to looking so professional on a daily basis.

I fixed my tie perfectly, completing my ensemble. I combed through my hair and tamed the beast before standing tall to look myself over.

"You look good, Brucie," That voice said in my head to the mirror, but I shook it away.

Harleen wasn't in bed when I went back into the room. I collected my phone and wallet then went downstairs to find Harleen making breakfast. Well, she was making Pop Tarts, but same thing.

"I'm so excited, Bruce," she said when I came into the kitchen. "It's your first day back."

"I'm not going to school." I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"It's just like that. Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm thinking about it as just another day." I shrugged.

The Pop Tarts sprang up from the toaster and Harleen placed them on a plate, handing it out for me.

"You need to have some strength." She smiled.

"You know I don't eat those. Too much processed junk. I'll be good with my coffee."

"This isn't junk. Pop Tarts are what our childhoods were made of."

"I don't think so." I sat on a stool. "With all this new equipment and a fridge stocked with food, I thought you'd be going crazy."

"I don't know what to make first. There's just so much." She sat next to me.

"So, you like the kitchen?"

"I love the kitchen. I would say thank you again, but you'd just tell me not to bother."

I had actually been building this place for about a year. I would ask Harleen inconspicuously what she might want in a house one day: one story or two, a porch, patio, deck, pool in the back, large front yard; things like that. Thankfully, it was just about done when we got here. Everything was completed to my specifications, and it seemed like I had done a good job, because Harleen loved it. Every day she would tell me about some new feature to the house that she though was perfect.

Never in my life did I think I was going to be living with a woman... in a house. But then again, Harleen just wasn't some woman. She was the woman. My woman.

"I'm glad you like it," I told her.

"What are you going to do today?" she asked, taking a small bite of her strawberry Pop Tart. She licked a crumb from the corner of her lips and obviously didn't know how hard it was for me to stay focused.

"I have a lot of shit on my plate, I have to get everything back on track with my more legal ventures," I said cryptically.

"Why don't you ever tell me what you do?"

"Because it would bore you to death." I coughed violently as blood spilled from my lips. Harleen rushed to my side with a rag and pressed it to my face.

"I'm sorry honey," I smirked as I spat out the rest of my temporary illness. "Why don't you go see a doctor Bruce? I'm sure someone can help you with this." I shook my head in denial. "There's no cure for this honey. It's only a matter of time.." Harleen pressed her finger to my lips,"Don't, I'm not hearing that shit! You will get better, and you're not dying without me. Do you understand?"

I nodded before I pressed my damped lips against her smooth ones in a blissful kiss.

"Good." She placed the rag on the counter. "Have a good day, Bruce. And try to stay on the right side of the law. I don't want to get you from jail."

"Can't make you any promises." I kissed her again, but was cut short when my phone vibrated in my breast pocket. Tim was calling, but I didn't bother picking up. "I have to go."

"Alright, bye."

Before I turned to leave, I wrapped Harleen in my arms and set her on the counter, pushing myself in between her legs. I took her lips in mine for a longer, more passion-filled kiss that left my lips raw and my loins on fire.

"Bruce, you have to leave now or we'll end up fucking on the table." She panted.

"I'm fine with that."

My phone rang again and I growled at the interruption.

"You should go." She pushed me back slightly, "I love you."

"I love you more." I replied genuinely. I felt _him_ my system, but I fought back aggressively.

Time to schedule a therapy session, Brucie.

I went through the door in the kitchen that led to the massive garage attached to the house. Gleaming cars of my favorite variety were color coordinated and I could almost hear the rev of their engines in anticipation.

I chose my brand of choice: a precious, burgundy red, Saleen. The leather seats molded around my body and I turned the car on, feeling the rumble of the engine underneath me. I pulled out of the driveway as fast as I could and sped past a neighbor scowling at me as he picked up his morning paper.

I made it into the city within half an hour and had to navigate my way through thick traffic, but finally made it to the tall, glass tower that held Wayne Enterprises., right in the middle of the business district. I owned the building, but several other companies were housed there as well. They all paid me the big bucks for prime real estate.

There were cameramen waiting at the entrance to the underground parking lot as I pulled in, and the security guards kept them at bay so I didn't run anybody over. It was to be expected that my first day back on the job would make social headlines.

I parked the car in a designated spot and grabbed my coffee before heading towards the elevators. It didn't take long at all for me to get to the top floor.

When the doors opened, a young, short brunette with crooked teeth stood from behind her tall desk. "Hello, Mr. Wayne. We've been expecting you. Everything's ready in the conference room."

"Okay, thank you." I started to walk off, but then forgot something. "Oh, you're promoted."

Her mouth fell open in surprise. "I... I'm what?"

"You're promoted," I repeated without a hint of jest.

Her eyes began to tear up and her lips quivered in joy. "Wow, really? Thank you."

"No problem. I'm redoing the whole structure of the company. You're a great employee, you've dedicated your life here. You will be just fine here."

I walked off, taking a sip of my coffee, and headed down the hall to my large office. There was a college-aged kid sitting in the waiting room with a bouncing leg and trembling hands.

He stood when I reached him. "Mr. Wayne? I'm here for the interview."

"I'll be with you in a moment. Just have a seat." I then turned to the other secretary who wasn't even paying attention to me. She was flipping through a magazine. "You're definitely fired."

"Are you talking to me?" She popped her gum.

"Who hired you?" I shook my head in disgust.

"Tim Drake. And you are?"

"Bruce Wayne. You need to pack and leave before the hour is up."

The gum fell out of her mouth onto the table, and I couldn't even look at her anymore.

I almost had a giddy step to my gait as I walked towards the conference room where a group of about twenty fresh-faced, young, talented, ambitious minds were waiting for the morning meeting. Many of them were newly graduated from top business schools, and they all had wonderful resumes.

When I entered the room, they stood and there were various forms of sycophancy as I set my coffee down on the table.

"Hello." I sat at the head of the long table and the all followed.

"We're happy to have you back, Mr. Wayne." The boy next to me smiled. He must be the higher up of the group. "We never believed what they said about you in the papers. You're a wonderful business man and we're happy to work for you."

"That's very nice of you to say that," I said. "You're all fired."

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"I'm sure my son hired you all with the promises of happy careers here and advancement in the company, but I can't have any of you working for me. You just don't fit the style here."

"You don't even know us," someone replied from down the table. I wasn't sure whom.

"I know that the quarterly projections have dipped by forty percent since I left and after the first year, they never climbed back up to reasonable standards."

"But... that's to be expected, sir. You left so abruptly and we were all brought on right after," the guy said from next to me.

"Precisely my point. If you were any good, I wouldn't have to fire you for incompetence. Employees are supposed to be able to run a business without the employer. You had four years to prove yourself and all of you came up short."

"This is bullshit," a girl screamed and threw her papers in the air. They rained down over the table as she pushed the door open and left the room. Several more people followed her with various forms of heated words.

Those who did stay just looked at me.

"Is this really happening?" someone asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Tim would happily give you jobs elsewhere, just not here. You all have the hour to pack and vacate the premises." I got up from my seat and went back towards my office, leaving them stunned and speechless.

I checked my watch. It was already nine and I had annihilated the spirits of my entire business. They were lucky that they had me on a good day. I was off to an excellent start.

It feels good to be back.

"I can see you now," I said to the man sitting on the couch. The secretary had already left. Her letter opener was sticking up in the wood of the desk. I plucked it out and twirled it in my fingers as we walked into my office.

The entire city was below me and the dark clouds cast shadows into the room. I had been here last night to get the place ready for my arrival. The carpets were cleaned, the windows washed, and the technology switched out with newer stuff. No one had stepped in my office since the day I left.

I sat down in the large seat behind my desk and watched him stumble towards the chair in front of me. He must have been about twenty-three and was dressed in a cheap suit made of pedestrian fabric. He was so nervous the sweat was staining his pits.

"I'm sorry if I was late." He kept his head down when he sat.

"I can't hear you." I tapped my fingers on my desk.

"I'm sorry if I was late," he said louder.

"If you want to speak to me, look at me in the eyes and talk clearly."

He raised his head and nodded, shutting his lips tight.

"Do you have a resume?" I asked him.

"Uh, yes." His shaking hands dipped into his briefcase and handed me the flimsy paper.

I scanned it in all of seven seconds, learning everything about his professional past with the snap of my fingers. His name was Mario and he was from a small town in Oklahoma, coming to the big city to make a name for himself. He graduated from business school two years early and had quite the impressive brain. I had called an old professor of mine at Dartmouth I trusted, and he gave me Mario's name.

"You went to Northwestern?" I asked.

"Yes, sir." He spoke loudly and clearly.

"My wife went there."

"So I've heard. She was there a year before I was."

"Are you Italian?"

He blinked in surprise. "Uh, yes. How did you know?"

"With a last name like De Luca, I just assumed."

"Yes, my father was from Lombardy."

"Nice area." I decided that I was going to hire this man, just based on the fact that he was scared of me, but looked willing to work. He was also smart as hell. Not as smart as me, but he'd do. I just wanted to see him sweat some more.

"I haven't been back in years."

"What do you know about what we do here?" I asked him, putting his resume down.

"I know that you work mostly in real estate, not only in Los Angeles, but Miami and New York as well. You also import vintage cars from England and France. You used to manage hedge funds in business school and made your first million by the time you were eighteen in consulting. You prefer not working in nonprofit and rarely give to charity, but I suggest you start."

"Impressive. Why would you say that?"

"Not for the moral factor, because I know you don't really care, but the tax breaks are huge. Especially for a man making the kind of money you do." He blushed. "Sorry if that was too forward."

"Don't apologize ever. There's no time for it," I told him.

He nodded.

There was a knock at the door and a beautiful red head stuck her head in. "I was told that you wanted to see me."

"Barbara, I wasn't expecting you until later," I said and stood up.

"I had a break from work so I decided to come early. You don't have any secretaries." She shut the door and pointed behind her.

"I know," I replied.

"You look good, Bruce." She looked me up and down and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you're back. It was hell without you."

"So I've heard." I sat back down. Barbara took the seat next to Mario, who I had completely forgotten about.

"I lied and told Vicki I was going out to pick up some copies of something," Barbara said. "How's Harley? I haven't seen her yet."

"She's good. Surprised that you're still around."

"I know; me too. I had to get out of the library, though. My boss was driving me crazy."

"Are you sure you didn't come here for a certain someone?"

She flushed slightly red. "Well he wasn't here anyway so it doesn't matter."

"He's back now."

"That's what Alfred told me." She cleared her throat. "I'll have to go see him... later."

"I want you to come work for me," I said simply, getting to the point.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what that means."

"I need you to come work for me as my personal assistant."

"I don't think so."

"I'll triple the pay that Vicki Vale's giving you."

"I want to work for her," she argued.

"As her drink girl? What exactly does she do anyway?"

"She's the co-editor of a fashion magazine."

"And that benefits you as a business major how...?"

"How did you know I was a business major?" She sat up in her chair.

I tapped my temple. "You should remember that I know everything."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't think so."

"You can learn a lot from me. I can teach you."

"Will I be able to take over this place when you die?"

"Maybe. If I think you're ready. You already know you're going to take the job so how much longer do we have to play these games?"

This was obviously the better option for Barbara. She had been working for Vicki a little under two years now and hadn't done anything besides make coffee. She was perfect for me. She knew about the "family business". Dick had entrusted her with a few delicate tasks over the years and said she was incredibly efficient. Barbara was bold and quick to come up with solutions. Plus, she could handle my shit and give it right back to me, which was what I was looking for.

She bit her lip in thought. "What am I supposed to tell Vicki?"

"Let me handle that. Do you want the job or not?"

"Fine." Barbara nodded. "When do I start?"

"Right now." I turned to Mario. "This is Barbara. She's your boss."

"Hi, Barbara." He shook her hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she replied.

"Barbara, you'll be handling my personal life, organizing my charity events, press statements, and family things that I don't have time to deal with. Mario, you'll be dealing with meetings, clerical work, maintaining files, and anything else business related. On a good day, I shouldn't even see you. You'll be too busy with the day-to-day shit that I don't have time for."

"How much are we getting paid?" Barbara questioned brazenly with a grin. "Am I allowed to ask that?"

"I would if I were you." I paused. "How about seventy-five thousand a year to start, medical and dental, and if you make it past the first six months, I'll pay off your school debts, which both of you are in up to your eyeballs."

Their breath hitched at my offer. Mario almost fell off of his seat.

"I'm not an easy person to work for so I hope you're prepared." I warned. "I think I've covered everything for now."

I pulled out my wallet and handed Mario five hundred dollars. "Get your hair cut and dye it black. Get your teeth capped and whitened. Buy a nice suit; make sure it's tailored. Actually, I'll get the suit, just handle everything else and come back next week to start."

He took the money in confusion. "Um, thank you? Why do I need all of that stuff?"

"Because you look like a kid. I need you to look professional and ready to work. The people coming through here won't waste their time if they think you're not serious. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." He swallowed.

I unabashedly pulled my gadgets out of my belt and held it up. Barbara didn't bat an eyelash, but Mario shivered. "To me, loyalty is the most important thing. I need to be able to trust you both because I'm letting you into my life. If I find out that either of you have betrayed me in any way, I'll make your lives a living hell."

They both gave me head nods as if to say, we understand.

"Barbara, I know I just stole you from Vicki, but you can't go anywhere else now. You're stuck with me. If anyone comes to you with an offer, you better believe that I'll know about it and I'll nip it in the bud before you even get a chance to think. You're both here for the long run. If you can't handle it, then leave now."

They both nodded again.

"Thank you, sir." Mario's voice stammered.

"No problem. You'll start next week."

He got up from his seat and backed out of the door. I think he was still in shock.

"I thought he was fine." Barbara shrugged. "His hair wasn't that bad."

"He looked like shit. He's not working here if he comes back like that. I'll kick his ass to the curve." I leaned in my seat.

"Why him then?"

"Because he's good. He's smart and has an eye for this type of work. He just needs training."

"Do I need training?"

"Of course you do. Let me see you smile."

She beamed cheerily.

"You look fine. Maybe layer and highlight your hair."

"You sure do care about appearances."

"In this business, appearances are all that matters."

"So, I suspect you want me to handle more of the family side of things around here?"

"Yes. Mario is the business assistant; you are my assistant. That involves... the other side of things," I said, knowing she could decipher what I meant.

"I can do that." She stood up from her chair and put on her coat. "I think I'll go see Harleen at the end of the day."

"She would love to see you. So would Tim, I believe."

"How is he?" She tried not to smile.

"Good, annoying as hell, though. He's grown up."

"Did he talk about me?"

"I'm not getting involved in your high school romance crusade. Go ask him yourself."

"Is there anything you need from me?"

"I need a background check on that guy. His name is Mario De Luca." I handed her his resume. "Find out everything you can."

"Done," she said with finality. "Please call Vicki and make sure she knows about this because I'm not getting in the middle."

"It won't be a problem."

"You'll really pay off my school debt?" She squinted skeptically.

"Yes."

"That's very generous of you. Thank you."

"You'll be working for it so don't thank me yet." I turned on my computer.

"This is going to be fun," Barbara said sarcastically as she walked towards the door. "I'll be back later. Where is my desk, by the way?"

"The one right outside my office. Mario will be down the hall."

"Sounds good to me. I'll have that background check in an hour."

"Oh, and I fired everyone who used to work here. Find out who they were from Liam and send them all a severance package."

"Will do, boss." She shut the door and left me alone.

I turned around in my chair and looked at the city below. It was starting to rain, and the skyscrapers were slick with water.

The phone on my desk started to ring. I hit the speakerphone button.

"You have about fifty calls out here," Barbara said.

"From who?"

"A lot from... Tim. Some from the people who worked here. A couple from the G.N.A and Dick."

"Put me through to Dick. Then call Mario and tell him that he starts work the day after tomorrow. He needs to look good by then."

"Any reason for the new start date?"

"It'll just be us three until I find more people. That shouldn't take long, maybe a couple days, but he needs to be here. You can't deal with all that alone."

"Okay, then. Will do." The phone clicked off, and then started ringing again.

Dick picked up a couple seconds later. "Bruce, I've been calling for an hour. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I've been busy." I shut my eyes to keep the frustration inside. "It is my first day back at work."

"I know. How is that going for you?"

"Wonderful. I feel good."

"I'm impressed. Tim called me and said you already did a full overhaul of everyone."

"Sure did. Only have Barbara and a new guy now."

"Barbara? You better call that Vale chick then."

"Why does everyone think I'm scared of her?"

"I'm just trying to keep the peace in the family. Carry on. Don't forget about lunch. I have something important to talk to you about."

"Better not waste my time, Dick." I warned.

"I'll see you at one, Bruce." He ended the call quickly.

By midday, the full force of my workload hit me. It was apparent that I might need Mario back a little earlier than I anticipated. There was a lot of office work that required tending to and I sure as hell wasn't doing it.

He stumbled into my office right before I was about to leave for lunch, out of breath and waiting for orders.

"Let me see your teeth. Did you get them done?" I asked.

"Not the back ones. We didn't have time. I had to leave early to get back here." He smiled and showed off his newly whitened and perfectly straight teeth.

"Get that hair taken care of by the next time I see you." I couldn't even look at him.

"Yes, sir."

I set a stack of files in his hands. "These are newly graduated business majors from all over the country. I need you to weed out anyone with a lower GPA than you."

"But... I was first in my class."

"Exactly. There might be two candidates in there. Call them and set up interviews for tomorrow morning."

"I can do that."

Barbara poked her head in the office. "Time to get to lunch. You can't be late."

"I'm coming!" I shouted and then turned back to Mario. "Have that done by the time I'm back. Your desk is at the end of the hall."

"Okay, thank you."

I followed him out of the office. "No one gets in while I'm out," I told both of them. "If someone wants to set up a meeting, they can call for tomorrow. I'm not seeing anyone today."

"We get it. Just go." Barbara all but pushed me towards the elevators.

It was a big deal entrusting them to keep things in order, but as I glided down the floors, I convinced myself that this was why I hired them. They were both ambitious enough to want to do hard work and keep me happy.

I would normally walk to the place Dick liked for lunch, but with the cameramen outside, still demanding answers from me, I decided it was better to drive. It took longer than it should have, with all the traffic and stupid ass people who all seemed to have forgotten how to drive since I returned. I parked behind a small, rustic Italian restaurant down the street.

The place was empty and I wasn't surprised in the slightest, even though it was in the height of the lunch hour. Dick obviously needed privacy today and meant business. I didn't even see a busboy or hostess.

He was at a table in the corner and didn't even bother standing or acknowledging me when I sat down. He kept reading his paper for about a minute and then folded it neatly when he was done.

"And how are you today?" He set the paper on the floor.

"Fine." I searched for a waiter. "I need a drink."

A waiter appeared out of nowhere and poured me a tall glass of red wine. "Anything else for you, sir?" he asked.

"We'll just have our meals now," Dick spoke for me. "I ordered you spaghetti."

"Charming." I shrugged.

After the waiter scurried off, Dick and I had a good ole' fashioned, Western stare off. There were no words, but I was determined not to let him win.

"Is there a reason why I'm here?" I asked, not letting myself falter.

"Of course there is. Why would I have invited you to lunch?"

"I'm not sure."

"I don't have a lot of time, so I'll just get out with it." Dick leaned forward, exhaling deeply. "Bruce, I quit."

"You're doing what?"

"I'm taking time off."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Dick, I..."

"Can I confess something, Bruce?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I know that I have let you down. I know that over the past couple of years, things haven't been as smooth as they should have been and I take full responsibility for that. But this, Harley Quinn. It's too much for me to handle. And I know you hate me for not accepting your relationship.

I really wanted to assure him that that wasn't the case, but my mouth wouldn't let me.

"I'm going to Bludhaven for awhile, clear my head."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm stepping down. I've been doing this for far too long and you could only push me so far and now I'm here. I need to take time off to patch things up with her. She's agreed to take a vacation with me. We need to get away and nothing's going to get done with us here in Los Angeles. I don't know when we're coming back."

It didn't take a genius to put together what Dick was saying. I just didn't want to believe it.

"How long have been thinking this?" I cleared my throat.

"For about a year," he admitted. "Things are changing out there and I can see that change in you. I hate living in your shadow."

"Is that why you brought me back here?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, I want you to know how I feel. I'll be around in Bludhaven help you out there, but I won't be your shadow." He crossed his hands together in an effort to appear calm.

My blood boiled violently, and I felt _him_ take over "You bastard!" I slammed my fist down on the table, shaking the glasses and silverware on top. "I've given you everything and raised you because you reminded me of me and now that I'm finally happy with someone, you wanna leave me?"

"See, this is why. You're not yourself. She's changed you."

"So you say."

"It's what I know. And one day, I will be back to take you down."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, that evil bitch has got you sprung and I will take you down to protect this city."

"Over my dead body."

"Well, I guess we'll have to agree to disagree."

"So this is how we end? At each other's throat? You're like my son.."

"And you're like my father. But there are certain... stipulations and lines you can't cross and you've crossed it."

"Very well."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way. But this won't end until one of us dies." He sits up from the table and walks away in swift motion.

Just then, the waiter rushed out of the kitchen with a heaping plate of steaming spaghetti, but I had suddenly lost my appetite.

This was... fucked.

And this was now something that I had to be afraid of, war with my son.

I would have to choose between Harleen and Nightwing.


	10. Chapter IX

HARLEY F. QUINN  
"It's a cruel and random world, but the chaos is all so beautiful."  
― Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

 ** _September 12_**  
 ** _Wayne Enterprises_**  
 ** _2:05 P.M_**

My heels clicked on the carpeted floor of Bruce's office as I walked down the hall towards Mario's desk. Unlike usual, Mario wasn't busily working, or sorting through paper, or typing frantically on his computer. He was face-down, snoring and slobbering on a bunch of files.

I tried not to laugh, but he really did look a mess—like he had been in that same exact spot all night. Since it was noon, I figured he must have gotten in really early. Bruce usually made Mario come in right around the same time he did. I'm sure Bruce would have a fit if he saw him in such a state of unprofessionalism.

"Mario." I tapped his head. He didn't move. "Mario!"

He shot straight up in his chair and snorted awake with a piece of paper stuck to his mouth. "Oh, shit."

"You looked peaceful." I rested my elbows on the tall desk. "Sorry I woke you."

"Please don't tell Mr. Wayne." He started to panic. "I didn't mean to sleep, but I just got out so late last night and then this morning...I didn't mean to; I swear."

"Calm down. I'm not going to tell him anything." I went around the desk and took his crinkled up jacket from behind his chair. "Get this dry cleaned before you come in tomorrow. Bruce will kill you if he sees you looking like this."

"I really didn't mean to fall asleep." He got up, re-tucking in his shirt. "He's going to fire me."

"So say something."

Mario was a really good kid. The only reason Bruce pushed so hard was because he saw his potential. He always told me that Mario's brain was too good to waste. He had to be productive at all hours of the day and in ten years or so, he would be some kind of super genius if Bruce trained him right.

Mario's eyes grew to an unhealthy size. "I can't say anything. He would kill me or worse...fire me."

"I'm going to tell you something." I leaned in and whispered, "Bruce needs you just as much as you need him."

"I don't think so. Mr. Wayne is like a legend." Mario shook his head. "A million people would kill for this job."

"And you're doing it wonderfully. Just get more sleep." I handed him back his jacket.

"Thank you." He smiled at me. "You're very nice to me."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I just never thought Mr. Wayne's lover would be so...sociable."

"Bruce is too; he just doesn't like to show it."

"I remember when you first got arrested. I never thought I would see you here. They were wrong about you Ms. Quinnzel'."

I felt my blush heat up my cheeks. "I liked that class."

"Well, thank you for waking me up. I have so much work to do." He started to stack up some of the papers that had fallen off his desk.

"Have you eaten lunch?"

"No time for lunch." Mario carried files as he scurried away down the hall.

As I walked through the office, I noticed that everyone had that drawn-out, exhausted look to them. It wasn't healthy.

I arrived at Barbara's desk. She was on the phone, which seemed to always be attached to her ear. She smiled at me and quickly hung up.

"Hi, Harley."

"Hi, Barbara. How are you?"

"Good. Lots of work to do today. Bruce came in on a rampage this morning about how the company's stock went down in the Japanese markets last night. He has the staff on rotation. Half of them are here now and then the other half come in at night. And I think the whole situation with Dick has got him down also."

I sighed. "He's making everyone suffer because he's suffering. He won't see a doctor, he hasn't made an appointment with his therapist, and he's always on edge."

"Well, I would be too if I were him. He's got a baby to look out for now." She bit her lip, trying not to smile too wide. "We're all so excited. And he is too. I can tell."

"I wish he would talk to me about it."

"He hasn't said anything?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I think he's happy about it, but every time I try to bring up the baby, he changes the subject. I don't know what that means."

"Well, he talks to me about it."

"Really? What does he say?" I asked, eager to hear something about the topic.

"He's really stressed, as you could imagine. He freaks out if you get a paper cut and now you're just super fragile. He's trying to let you live your life, but he's worried about you...considering."

"I figured as much."

"Did you know he pulled the connecting lines from your carbonator last week? That's why it hasn't been working."

"Yeah, I found them in his sock drawer. I let the driver take me everywhere now so I don't have to argue with Bruce about it."

"He just needs to sort it out, but he's so busy."

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Ah, it's your wonderful man." Barbara pushed a button on the screen of her computer.

"Barbara, I need you to go into my office and find my silver cufflinks. I know I had them when I left the house. Harley put them right next to my watch."

She held up said cufflinks in her hand and shook her head at me."You took them off to fix your shirt this morning and then got that call from the Mayor Sharp so were distracted. You left without them."

"And you didn't tell me? What kind of secretary are you?"

"The one who knows that theses cufflinks didn't even go with that suit you had on. I saved you."

"I have impeccable fashion sense."

I laughed behind my hand, trying to disguise my presence. Of course, he heard me.

"Is that Harley? It sounded like Harley. Harley, are you there?"

"No," Barbara snapped. "Pay attention to your lunch meeting. You have to be back here in an hour for a conference call to Japan."

She hung up the phone without another word.

"You're the only one who can talk to him like that," I said.

"Eh, he hired me to be a hardass. Whenever I let him get away with things, he scolds me."

"Well, keep it up. Can I go in?"

"Sure, Lydia's waiting for you."

"Perfect."

"Bye, Baby Bruce." She waved at my stomach. "See you soon."

Everyone in the family was doing that these days.

Today was a good day on the pregnancy scale. I only threw up once, and it didn't even hurt. I ate a sensible and healthy breakfast. I snacked on a rice cake for lunch and was supposed to meet Bruce for dinner before going to work. I even walked to the fucking treadmill in the basement since Seth said I was getting fat. I almost cried when he said that. I blamed it on hormones.

I had only gained about five pounds so far. Alfred assured me he couldn't tell. I did see a more defined bump this morning in the mirror, so I guessed that was good. It meant that the baby was growing.

All-in-all, it was a wonderful start to my day.

I walked into Bruce's large, vacant office, which looked pristine. Nothing was out of order—not a sheet of paper, or pen, or chair. The TV on the wall was on and playing the news. Bruce always kept the news playing.

I sat behind his desk and the computer screens immediately came on, sensing someone. There were four of them, spread out over the table. A bright blue design started to swirl across the monitors like it was possessed.

"Harleen Quinnzel'," I spoke and the computers identified my voice.

"Welcome back, Ms. Quinnzel'," a sweet, feminine tone replied.

"Hello, Lydia."

"I trust you're having a wonderful day."

"I am, thank you."

Lydia was the coolest thing I had ever seen in my life. She was a voice activated, automatic computer that didn't even have a keyboard. She could hold conversations and do whatever you wanted just by talking. Bruce loved her. We also had one at the house, and they were supposed to be incredibly secure. I didn't even think the government had the technology to break into this.

A lot of different things started to pop up on the screens.

"What can I do for you today?" Lydia asked.

"I need to schedule some appointments for Bruce. Can you find some space for them within the next couple of days?"

A calendar appeared and it was filled with small notes of appointments or meetings. I honestly didn't know how Bruce slept.

"We have a few spaces open early tomorrow..." she started to say, but then stopped. "No, my mistake. Barbara just booked that hour."

"Well, you'll have to cancel something. He needs to meet with his doctor for a physical plus a therapy appointment as soon as possible."

"About the baby?"

"He told you?" I sputtered. "Has he talked to everyone about it but me?"

"He's just worried, Ms. Quinnzel'."

"Well, make him those two appointments." I crossed my arms.

"I'm canceling a breakfast tomorrow with the Congressman for this."

"There will be many more breakfasts, Lydia."

"Anything else, Ms. Quinzel'?"

"No. Thank you."

Lydia went back to sleeping or whatever the hell she did. Bruce chose that exact moment to waltz into his office. He looked exhausted, but anyone else wouldn't ever know. He hid it very well. His black-rimmed glasses sat on his nose, and I had a sneaking suspicion that he might have had bourbon for lunch. Not healthy. My pregnancy nose could smell it from a mile away.

"You're still here?" He let out a seemingly happy sigh, coming over to kiss me.

"Yes. I had some time to kill before dinner."

"We have a couple hours, actually." He checked his watch.

"I didn't want to sit in the house any longer. I can go if you're busy."

"Um, well I am busy, but do you promise to let me work?" He grinned.

"Yes, sir." I got up from his chair and went to sit on the couch. Maybe I could take a nap.

"How are you feeling today?" Bruce asked.

"We had a good morning. No excessive vomit or tiredness."

He let out an exhale of relief. "Good. When is your next appointment?"

"In a couple of weeks." I laid my head down on the sofa and stretched out. "I'm going to sleep so I don't bother you."

"You never bother me."

Bruce was being especially sweet today—almost too sweet. He was about to do or say something that I wasn't going to like.

"How is your day going?" I asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"I heard you were pissed this morning about something."

"I'm always pissed when I lose money," he replied coldly.

"For a man who has so much of it, what's a meager million dollars?"

"I can't believe you just asked that. It's like you don't know me at all." He feigned shock. "My time is very precious and I use it for three things: you, crime and money. Soon I'll have to make room for a baby."

"I feel so honored." I rolled my eyes, even though they were closed.

"Harley, I thought you weren't going to distract me." Bruce's voice was suddenly closer and I could smell his scent above me.

"I'm just sitting here, minding my own business..." I was cut off by lips—searing lips that caused me to moan immediately. It was kind of pathetic at how easily I melted at just his touch or a stare.

"As much as I would like to climb on top of you right now, I have work to get done," he said lowly. "You and the baby need to rest."

"That we do." I tilted my head up, capturing his lips with mine again. I couldn't help it. "But I don't want to sleep anymore."

"You're so naughty these days." He chuckled.

"Hormones," I answered.

Our perfectly sexual moment was cut off by the phone. It shrilled on his desk like it needed all the attention in the world.

"Damn," Bruce huffed and left me alone on the couch.

I didn't think I was that tired, but I obviously was. I don't really remember much after that until I was being shaken awake.

"Harley," Bruce said quietly, "Harley, wake up. We have dinner reservations."

"Oh." I tried to roll over and being the clumsy fool that I was, almost fell off of the couch. Thankfully, Bruce caught me.

"We're going to have to work on that." He sat me up on the sofa.

"I can't help it."

"You can walk a mile in heels, but fall off a couch if I blow on you too hard."

"That sounded dirty." I giggled, still in a drunken slumber.

"Go freshen up." He laughed. "We're almost late."

"Okay, okay. I'm going." I stood up and wobbled slightly. Bruce held onto me on the way to the bathroom that was connected to his office. "I'm fine. I can walk."

"I'm afraid to let go of you."

"Give me five minutes." I closed to the door. I really had to pee. My bladder was always filled these days. I brushed my teeth and made sure my makeup wasn't messy before walking back out.

Bruce was on the phone, looking out of the large window, shouting and getting very red. I had no idea who he was talking about, but whoever it was should be scared.

"Listen to me, you little shit, I'm about to go on a trip and I need that information immediately...No, I don't care about the cost...Get me what I need or there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear?" Bruce hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair.

He must not have known I was behind him, because he jumped a little when I cleared my throat.

"Oh, are you ready to go?" he asked, regaining composure.

I nodded, putting on my shoes. "You're going on a trip?"

"What?" Bruce put on his sunglasses.

"You're going on a trip?"

"No." He shook his head and kept his hand on the small of my back on our way out of the door. "Barbara, we're going to dinner. If you're not here when we get back, make sure I have those reports on my desk."

"Tim and I are going out as well, but you'll have your reports." she replied without raising her head.

On our way down to the first floor on the elevator, Bruce didn't even turn his head towards me. Of course, his eyes were covered so I couldn't search for answers in them, but I wasn't letting up.

"On the phone, you said you were going on a trip."

"You must have misheard me," he countered.

"Don't lie to me, Bruce."

"Alright, fine. I didn't want to tell you because I'm not sure if I'm even going."

"Okay, that's a start. Is this a legitimate thing?"

"Yes. I need to go to Tokyo for a few things. It's nothing crime related, but it would be for about a week."

"Tokyo for a week!" I said louder than I meant to. I calmed down quickly. "Wow. That's a long time."

"I know and I didn't want you to unnecessarily worry."

"I'm not worrying." I shook my head quickly.

"Yes, you are. The doctor said you shouldn't be... we can't take any chances. I don't want you to know about the work I do when it's nothing you need to be concerned about." He wrapped an arm around me, bringing my body close to his.

"Alright," I agreed, "but you're being safe, right?"

"Yes. That I can promise you."

"How have you been doing with the..." Bruce sighed softly.

"Don't worry about me...

"What the hell do you mean don't worry about you?!"

"The pills help... end of discussion."

I didn't get a chance to say anything back because the elevator doors opened and we strode out onto the marble floor of the lobby. There were greetings from secretaries and security staff—none of which Bruce acknowledged. He owned the whole building so everyone knew him. I tried to at least wave to everyone so they didn't think we were total jackasses, but Bruce pretended like no one existed but us.

There was a black Aston Martin with dark tinted windows waiting for us on the curb. A sandy-blonde haired man held the door open with a smile. "Good evening, and Ms. Quinnzel."

"Hello, William," I replied. "How's the new baby?"

"Wonderful. She's so adorable." He beamed.

"And this is your third?"

"Yes, ma'am." His smile was so big, it looked like it hurt. I hoped Bruce would smile that way about our baby, "She's the most precious thing in the world."

"I'm happy for you two."

"And how are you doing today?" He motioned to my stomach.

"Fine, thank you."

"We're all very excited for you two. Maybe yours and mine can get have a play date one day."

"Well, it's nice to know my baby already has friends."

"Of course, ma'am."

I slid into the backseat. Bruce didn't follow me immediately. I heard him accost William. "You've been driving me around for a while now. Since when have I ever given you permission to talk anything but business with me, let alone Harley?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." William's voice was professional and remorseful. "I was just answering her questions."

"I don't care if she asked you to carry her through fire. You check with me first."

"Yes, sir."

Bruce ducked his head and situated himself in the car next to me. The door shut.

"You didn't have to be so mean," I whispered.

"That's the second time I've had to say something to him. His father drove me to high school every morning. I would hate to fire him over simple instructions."

"I'll have to send his wife flowers in congratulations. We pregnant women have to stick together."

"She was pregnant," Bruce told me.

"Same thing." I shrugged. I knew he didn't want me having conversations with people who worked for us, and I understood that, but I could at least say "hi" once and awhile.

The drive to the restaurant was tense. William was trying to stay in line, and Bruce was starring daggers at him. I could feel his anger rolling off of him. I took his hand and he let up slightly, but still seemed pissed. In Bruce's mind, he had to keep a clear line between "us" and "them". The sad thing was I understood the theory. Does that make me a bad person? Stuck-up? Pretentious?

We pulled up to the front of the restaurant and William came to open the door. My hand stayed in Bruce's as we climbed out of the car.

"Thank you. You can pick us up in about an hour. Harley needs to get to work," Bruce said to him.

"No problem, sir." William bowed his head. "Have a wonderful dinner."

"I'll send flowers," I whispered, not so quietly. William smirked at me and nodded.

Bruce led me inside and we were ushered up the stairs to a private dining room by a confident hostess. She swayed her hips and puckered her lips, trying to show off what she had to offer.

The room was minimalistic with its earthy tones and fine dinnerware. There were a couple private rooms on the second floor, and Bruce made sure we had one tucked away at the end of a long hall. He pulled out my chair and I sat down, trying not to jostle the table.

"My name is Melony and I'll be your waitress for the night. Can I get you two anything to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have a glass of Pinot Grigio," Bruce said sternly, not looking at her. "What would you like, sweetheart?"

"We'll both have water. Don't bring the wine." I told the waitress.

She stood, looking between the both of us.

"You can't have it with your medicine." I dug through my purse and pulled out his anti-anxiety pills. He hadn't been taking them regularly because he seemed calm, but I could tell he needed help. His cold tone and demeanor with everyone was getting to be too much, and that... fucking laugh would come back too.

Bruce grumbled, "Waters will be fine."

"Would you like to start off with something?" She smiled. "We have a wonderful spicy and sweet carrot soup that you might like, Bruce."

Bruce?

"My name is Mr. Wayne," he seethed. "And no. Just our drinks for right now."

The waitress kind of did an awkward curtsey before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

I looked at him suspiciously."That was strange."

"Yes, I know." He took his pills from me and downed two of them. "Do you really think I need to be taking these and why exactly do you have them?"

"I always have a stash somewhere on me. You're lucky I don't carry a tranquilizer around an your attitude is so snippy these days."

"With everyone except you. I make sure to save my good side for you." Bruce grinned. "Because I love you."

I squinted at him.

The waitress returned with our drinks. "Anything else?"

"We'll have the salads and two orders of the short ribs. One without the wine sauce," Bruce said mechanically.

She nodded. "Of course, sir."

"What is going on?" I asked when she left the room.

"I think I've slept with her before." He bit his lip.

"You think?" My whole body heated up in anger.

"I did," he corrected himself. "A long time ago."

"I'm really getting tired of this. They're everywhere."

There was a knock on the door, and a burly man with red hair stuck his head in. "I was just coming to introduce myself. I'm the manager of this restaurant. Is there anything I can get for you two?"

"Actually, yes." I turned to him. "Our waitress' name is Melony. Can you have her fired?"

His mouth dropped in surprise. "I'm...not sure I can do that. Is there a complaint, Ms. Quinnzel?"

"Yes, I don't like her," I said and crossed my hands on the table. "She needs to be fired."

"Thank you for stopping by. Everything is fine," Bruce assured him, chuckling.

The manager left without another word.

"Who has the bad attitude now?" Bruce asked me.

"Why is it that everywhere we go, another one of your whores is right around the corner?"

"I've had a lot of experience." He shrugged. "I can't apologize for my past."

"Well, make sure they know that you're off the market."

"I'm pretty sure they do by now. You're very scary when you want to be." He placed his hand over my clenched fists, "I love you, only you. Don't forget that."

"Don't touch me," I snapped. "If I could drink, I would right now."

"Too bad." He chuckled again. I think he found it amusing at how ticked off I got these days. It happened a lot, and most of the time I was back to normal within a couple of minutes. He knew not to take any of my crazy thoughts seriously. This whore situation, though, was something I would probably always be dealing with. They were everywhere. I knew Bruce would never do anything, like cheat on me, but I still didn't like it.

"I have no more relations with any of the women of my past. If I see them, I turn my head."

"You better." I took my napkin and roughly put it in my lap.

He placed his hands on my growing belly, "I'm yours for life."

That made me smile.

"You've tamed the beast." Bruce leaned across the table, begging for a kiss. I gave him one.

Melony was replaced by a more docile male waiter who brought our salads. After my anger washed away with the coming of food, Bruce and I were able to converse normally.

"This looks really good," I moaned in anticipation. "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"I hear pregnancy does that to you."

"I'm surprised I haven't devoured it all yet." I licked my lips.

Bruce took the beets from my plate and put them on his, while I stole most of his croutons.

"You left some." He pointed around his plate in disgust, "Hurry before them mix with the rest of the salad."

"I can't reach those."

He picked out the rest and placed them on my plate. "Extra carbs will be the death of me. I've gained five pounds since being back in Gotham. I can't afford anymore."

"Don't get me started on weight."

"You're supposed to gain weight. I need to go running and get my exercise schedule back."

"Well, take Bird Brain with you. He has too much energy these days."

"Agreed."

Bruce was chill and relaxed with me. No one was around to trigger his mood swings, and I didn't have to worry about him upsetting any of the restaurant staff.

"This is so good." I ate a piece of the short rib from dinner. "Why haven't I had this before?"

"I don't like coming here a lot."

"Why? It's nice."

"They always get my order wrong." He picked up an onion from his plate, pushing it aside.

"I don't recall you giving specifics."

"They should just know."

"Ah, I see," I responded.

During dinner, Bruce's phone would vibrate violently. If it was a call, he ignored it, but he always replied to texts or emails.

"I really wish I could turn this thing off," he complained.

"Why don't you?"

"Do you know how much money I make a minute?" he asked without looking at me, his attention still on his phone.

"A lot?"

"Yeah...a lot. I can't just disregard my work." Bruce placed his phone on the table next to his plate. "I don't mean to ignore you."

"No, it's not bothering me. I'm just worried that you work too much."

"Always worrying when you shouldn't," he sighed.

"Money isn't everything, Bruce. And it's not like you actually contribute to society at all."

"Did you know that Ben&Jerry's donates five percent of their profits each year to charities?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I figured during your pregnancy, I will be donating five percent of my wealth to Ben&Jerry's. It all works out."

Damn him. Now I wanted ice cream...really bad.

"I want to live in your head," I said. "It must be fascinating."

"You have no idea."

It was late Saturday night and thankfully, Bruce took my advice and stayed at home. The phone was turned off, Lydia stayed asleep, and work was all but forgotten.

We had spent all day in bed, talking, watching TV, or just napping. I was trying to get his blood pressure down. My plan was fatally flawed when I woke up with Bruce's mouth doing delicious things to my body. I was defenseless and let him have his way with me...over and over and over again.

Bruce was currently resting on his stomach, his arms wrapped around his pillow. I hadn't seen him look this peaceful in a long time. I drew circles on his back.

I kissed the large healed scar over his right shoulder, "Have you thought of any names."

He shook his head, "Not yet."

And then, like always, he changed the subject.

"Harley, I have something to tell you."

"You do? And what might that be?"

"Remember yesterday when I told you that I needed to make a trip to Tokyo?"

"Yes, for business."

"Right. Well, those plans have been changed recently."

"So you're not going anywhere?" I asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no." He opened his eyes. "I'll be going to Spain for two weeks. I'm leaving on Monday."

"What?" I almost fell out of bed. "On Monday?"

"Calm down." He wrapped his long arm around my naked body.

"No, I will not calm down. That's so long." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let me go.

"If you'd shut up, I could ask you if you'd want to come along."

I stopped moving. "Come along...to Spain?"

He nodded. "I really only need to be there for a week so that I can get my business done, but I have a free week and since I owe you a honeymoon, I thought we could do it right."

"In Spain?" I repeated like a broken record.

"Yes, Harley. Am I not explaining myself thoroughly?"

"No, no. You just took me off guard." I sat up against the headboard. "I would love to go, but it's so soon. I have to work and I have a doctor's appointment and I'm supposed to help Ivy with her charity benefit thing she's doing..."

"Harley, stop it," Bruce commanded sternly. "That's too much on your plate and I won't have you working so hard."

"My life can't stop just because I'm pregnant."

"I forbid it." His lips went into a tight line.

"You forbid it?"

"Yes. Unless you take this trip with me. I'm just asking for a week."

I sighed, thinking of any way out of work. I had just started and it wasn't like I could ask for a whole week off because of a vacation.

"I want this to be just the two of us, but unfortunately Alfred, Tim and Barbara have to come with me. I'm sure the girls will want to tag along. I know it's not much of a vacation, but we can get away." Bruce started to trail his fingers up my leg. "Please, Harley. Come with me."

"I want to." My body, on its own volition, sunk down the headboard until I was lyingon the bed. His hand went higher, distracting me. It was now between my thighs and creating pulses of pleasure that radiated over my legs. His voice was low and sensual in my ear with his pleading. He kissed my neck, his hand cupped my center; his hard body pressed me into the mattress. I was in heaven. "Please."

"Okay," I whimpered when he entered a finger into me. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you," he whispered.

Needless to say, it didn't take very long for me to be convinced that I had to go on this trip or suffer more sexual torture.

After I was exhausted to the point of no return, I lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"We leave in two days." Bruce hopped off of the bed giddily. "I knew you'd say yes."

"You tricked me with your Svengali-like magic."

"Or your willpower is just incredibly low." He smirked his way out of the door, in nothing but boxers. "I have a few accommodations to make."

"No working!" I shouted when he went into the hallway.

"Yes, ma'am."

I lied in bed for a good half hour, trying to calm my sexual nerves. I didn't know if pregnancy was supposed to release new endorphins or something, but pregnant sex was the best kind. I didn't know how to describe it. I just knew that I wouldn't be able to just have normal sex again.

There was a knock on the door that brought me back to the present. "Excuse me, Miss Harleen, I know you two are having a good time in there, but I've noticed we're low on groceries." Alfred's voice sounded so small.

"I'll make a sandwich."

"I believe that's not an option, there's absolutely no food in this house. I could order a pizza."

"No. I'll go to the store." I looked at the clock. It was nine at night, but thankfully, the fresh market was open twenty-four hours. I climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. I decided on simple jeans and tee-shirt. It was too late to dress up in anything else.

"Ms. Harleen, I can just order something. Please don't worry yourself," Alfred said.

"You and Bruce don't need to be eating that kind of garbage," I replied, but now that I thought about it, a pizza did sound nice. "Plus, I need to pick up a few things."

"It's so late at night."

"I'm leaving in half an hour. Go see what we need."

"As you wish," he said through the door.

I checked with Bruce to see if he wanted anything. He was on the phone, so I didn't even think he heard me say I was leaving. Even though I told him not to work, his face was red in anger as he shouted to someone. All he ever did nowadays was shout. It wasn't healthy.

I left the house with a short list of things that I needed to get and took one of Bruce's nicer cars. Since he broke mine, I had to use something. I chose the black Bugatti Veyron, which probably wasn't the best idea since Bruce hadn't even driven it himself. He just polished the thing for hours on end. It was sleek, beautiful, and fast; Italian engineering at its best.

I was out of the driveway and tried not to blast through the streets, but it was hard to stay under the speed limit in a car like this. I arrived at the fresh market entirely too fast, but it was fun while it lasted.

I sat in the car after turning it off because my phone had been buzzing since I put it in my pocket. Of course, Bruce knew his prized possession was missing and told me so over some very heated voicemails.

"Harleen Quinnzel', if you don't bring my car home right this instant, I might just lock you out of the house! I mean it, Harley!"

That was one of the more tame ones. I left my phone in the car so I wouldn't be tempted to pick up if he called while I shopped. I was in big trouble, but a marriage is about compromise. I agreed to go on this vacation with him, so I think I had the right to use the car.

I found an empty cart and claimed it as my own. You'd be surprised at how many people shopped late at night and some of these old women got feisty if you took their carts. As I was pushing into the store, I accidently bumped into a group of men standing outside, smoking.

"Oh, sorry about that," I apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's no problem," one of the men said. He looked really sick with pale skin and shaking hands, trying to take drags of his cigarette. The other three in his group looked the same. They couldn't have been older than sixteen at the most.

"Is that your car?" another of the guys asked, nodding to my parking spot.

"Uh, my boyfriend's," I replied awkwardly. I didn't really want to strike up a conversation with them.

"That's a sweet ride."

"I'll be sure to let him know you think so."

All the guys nodded and took pulls of their cigarettes at the same time.

"Sorry again," I said and pushed past them, through the sliding glass doors.

The grocery store wasn't massive, but happened to be very popular. Even on regular Saturday nights like this, there were about twenty people milling around, which was a lot for a place this size. They specialized in fresh, organic food, and I made it a point to shop here more. My family needed all the help they could get. I didn't think I'd ever seen Ti eat a vegetable voluntarily.

I leisurely perused through the aisles, ignoring the list in my pocket and just picking up things I saw. I was in the middle of examining apples when I heard the sound that I had become so accustomed to in the past couple of years.

A barrage of bullets left a gun from the front of the store. It sounded like a semi-automatic; maybe an Army tactical rifle or some kind of hunting firearm.

My body immediately hit the floor as a reflex. There were a lot of screams from shoppers, and I was suddenly on high alert. My eyes honed for anything sign of danger, my heartbeat sped up to a rapid pace, my head started to pound, and my breathing came out in harsh rasps.

I cowered behind a canned soup display at the end of the aisle. Thankfully, I was in the back of the store and tried not to make a sound.

"This is a stickup!" a voice came over the intercom. "I need everyone to make their way to the back of the store."

A few more gunshots scared the shit out of me, and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

Why did you leave your fucking phone in the car?

There was a lot of movement, and some people came near me since I was in a corner. No one dared speak or breathe, for that matter.

A man appeared, showing off his large weapon, and I recognized him as the one who complimented my car outside.

"I need everyone's wallets, jewelry, and phones!" he commanded. "Now!"

People started to slide things over to him, and he gathered it all up in a plastic bag.

"What's going to happen to us, Mommy?" a boy asked next to me. He was in the arms of his mother.

"I don't know, honey. Everything's going to be all right."

I realized that I had more than myself to care for. I was carrying a child. I brought my feet up to protect my stomach, thankful that I wore a big shirt. I didn't want this crazy person knowing I was pregnant. Then I started to think about all the things that I hadn't done yet. My parents didn't even know I was having their grandchild yet. I wanted to wait a little longer to tell them.

Please, God, don't have me die like this. Not yet.

"No one make a sound," the man said harshly.

A group of older ladies kept on whispering to each other and huddled together.

"I said, no talking!" The guy with the gun ran over and pulled one of them away, dragging her across the tiled floor. She screamed for him to let her go, but he didn't and threw her down an aisle where another man with a firearm was waiting to take her. She disappeared after that.

"If I hear another word out of any of you, I'll kill you." He came back over to us. His hands were still shaking, making the gun rattle as well. There was nothing worse than a guy who can't hold a gun straight. That makes it infinitely more dangerous. His voice was strong, but falsely so. He didn't have any confidence, and I guessed he was some kind of lackey to his stupid friends.

"What are you going to do to us?" the boy next to me asked him boldly. "When can we leave?"

"Not for a long time, kid. You all just became ransom. I'm sorry." His eyes looked like he was really trying to apologize, but the gun in his hand said otherwise. "All you can do now is sit and wait." He pointed the gun straight at me, daring anyone to say anything.

I was now very, very, very scared.


End file.
